


Tightrope

by Vancious



Category: ace of diamond, daiya no a, ダイヤのA
Genre: Baseball, College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuramochi is Misawas number one fan and anti, Light Angst (very small), M/M, Misawa are so whipped for one another, Timeskip, eventual established relationship, lots of smooches, pro baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vancious/pseuds/Vancious
Summary: Kazuya and Eijun have been a pair since the day they met. What happens when that partnership grows into something more?
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic and I’m really excited to share it! I hope you guys enjoy it and look forward to the chapters to come! I’ll probably be updating this about every other week or every 2 weeks and the chapter count so far is most likely 6 chapters or less. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy Tightrope! Thank you! <3

If you told Sawamura Eijun two months ago that he wouldn’t have to deal with Mochi-senpai practicing his wrestling moves on him he would have told you that that was the best news he’s been given all year! (Well except for being given the Ace number, nothing could beat that!)

  
  


Given how quiet the room is now with just him and Asada-kun though, he’d give anything to have his loud and annoying senpai back. 

  
  


Seidou had just gotten back from Koshien, it now being around late August, they had won the summer tournament and gone through many difficult games full of amazing baseball players from all over Japan and had made it all the way to the finals of Koshien, just to end up losing by one run. Eijun wants to start screaming with frustration, he can’t believe he had allowed so many chances for the other team to score in their most important game of the whole tournament. 

  
  


He let down the team and the coach, who had trusted him with the Ace number and he couldn’t even do his best in their most important game. He let down the people on the bench and in the stands who couldn’t play but had given him their full support. He let down his friends, his senpais who have done so much for him. 

  
  


Most importantly he let down Miyuki, the one who has had the most impact on getting his pitching to what it is today. Miyuki, who never gave up on him no matter how useless he felt. Even when he was suffering with the yips, if Miyuki hadn’t gotten Chris-senpai to help who knows where Eijun would be with his pitching now, if he’d be pitching at all that is. He came to Seidou to pitch to him for god sake, the least he could do is show the fruits of their labor by winning nationals and he couldn’t even repay him by doing that. 

  
  


After the 3rd years retirement there's a gaping hole where they used to reside and it’s taking everything in the underclassmen to try and patch it up. It didn’t feel nearly this hard when the 3rd years left when he was a 1st year, Eijun thought, sure it was sad and they had grown close towards the end but the closeness he felt with them hardly compared to how he felt with this batch of third years ( _ It felt like a team of Chris-senpais leaving all at once, the horror! _ ).

  
  


Kuramochi-senpai, Zono-senpai, Shirasu-senpai, Nori-senpai, Ono-senpai and that damn Miyuki Kazuya... they’ll all be leaving in just a handful of months. Eijun’s heart races with anxiety just thinking of not having them here anymore. 

  
  


Two years together, gone in the blink of an eye. 

•••

Eijun sighs as he looks up at the night sky. He came to the vending machine to get a drink, he couldn’t sleep with his mind racing a mile a second and didn’t want to bother Asada shounen with his tossing and turning. 

  
  


‘It’s peaceful out here.’ Eijun thinks while he closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air that’s finally starting to slowly cool down after the rough summer heat. 

  
  


It’s quiet and peaceful and everything he needed in that moment; until he felt the ice cold feeling of something suddenly on his neck. Sawamura yelps, jumping up from his seat on the bench and looking to see where the attack came from.

  
  


“Well well well, look what we have here, a lost looking kouhai!”

  
  


“Ahhh! Miyuki Kazuya! What was that for?! It was cold!” yells Eijun.

  
  


“I was calling your name but you were so out of it you didn’t even notice, so I had to improvise hyahaha!” Miyuki laughs out, thrilled that he was able to sneak up on Sawamura.

  
  


“You’re starting to laugh like Kuramochi-senpai, it’s creepy.” Sawamura says while shivering; just thinking of there being two Kuramochi’s and practicing their wrestling moves on him makes his body ache with phantom pains. “Also! Why was that your first idea of getting my attention?! You could have done literally anything else to get my attention you damn Tanuki!” 

  
  


“First of all, rude, I laugh just fine thank you. Secondly, well, the opportunity presented itself and I thought who would I be if I didn’t take it?” smirks Miyuki.

  
  


“Tch, you’d be a good senpai, that’s what you’d be! What are you doing over here anyways? You guys switched dorms, there should be vending machines there.”

  
  


“They were out of the drink I wanted so I came over here to check and lo and behold, there it is.”

  
  


“You and your caffeine addiction, I feel sorry for your sleep schedule.”

  
  


“You and me both Sawamura, but you gotta get through long nights of studying somehow and this is how I cope. Though it doesn’t seem like you’re one to talk about good sleep schedules right now, huh?” Miyuki says, raising an eyebrow, curious to why Eijun was sitting outside looking dazed instead of asleep.

  
  


“Ah, well you know, just have a lot of things on my mind right now. Didn’t want to disturb Asada so I decided to come out here and try to, I don’t know, turn my mind off I guess.” Eijun tells Miyuki, looking up at the sky and sounding very melancholy. 

  
  


Miyuki looks over to Sawamura and thinks this is a very rare look people usually don’t see on the southpaw, it’s very uncomforting to see someone who is basically the sun, look so gloomy. It doesn’t feel right and Kazuya thinks that, as much as he hates talking about things that are serious, what he says next should be sincere and not a joke. 

  
  


“You’re thinking huh? That’s not good.” Eijun glares at him; god dammit Kazuya, what did you  **just** tell yourself. Miyuki coughs awkwardly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“, Miyuki takes a deep breath, “I meant, are you okay? Want to talk about it?”

  
  


“Miyuki Kazuya asking if I want to talk about my feelings? That’s new!” snorts Eijun. Though it was sudden, the thought that Miyuki cares made him feel warm. He smiles slightly, “I would like to take you up on that offer, but maybe another day? It’s quite late and we’ve both been out here for too long. That okay with you Miyuki-senpai?”

  
  


Kazuya has a thoughtful look on his face, Eijun has seemed different since coming back from Koshien and he has a feeling he may know what’s on the pitchers mind. 

  
  


“Of course Sawamura, you know where to find me and have my number. I should get back to studying too, being a third year and all, college is creeping on all our asses it seems.” 

  
  


“Thank you Cap’n! This Sawamura Eijun will find you sometime soon!! Hahaha, are you sure your brain has enough room to take in anything that isn’t baseball Miyuki Kazuya? Color me surprised!” though Eijun’s tone was loud and happy, his expression looked very on edge at the mention of college. 

  
  


Kazuya hesitated, he didn’t feel right leaving him like this but Sawamura was already getting up from the bench to go back to his room. “Hardy har har, thanks for your confidence you dork. I do just fine in classes okay?” Miyuki steps up to Eijun and puts his hand on his shoulder, “Anyways, like I said you know where I am so when you’re ready tell me yeah? Goodnight Sawamura.” The catcher slightly squeezes the southpaws shoulder in a comforting way before starting to walk away. “Oh yeah, and visit Mochi every once in a while will ya? He’s been watching more wrestling and I think he has a few new moves he wants to try out on his favorite guinea pig!” 

  
  


Eijun stops looking at the shoulder that Miyuki had squeezed, a slight blush on his face, and looks up at Miyuki, his words finally catching up to him. “What?! I thought I was free!” cried Eijun, those phantom pains from before are starting to feel a lot more real with the memories of his senpai. Though, he did have to admit that if there was anyone he misses a lot it was his most recent ex-roommate. He became like an older brother to him for the last two years and having him leave in a way that felt so sudden hurt him a lot more than he had expected. “Tell him that if he doesn’t attempt those tricks on me then I will grace him with my presence!” 

  
  


“Will do, though if he looks for you during classes don’t come crying to me!” Miyuki says back as he’s walking away, feeling happy that at least he was able to make his pitcher feel better, more normal, if the call of “You damn crappy Tanuki senpai!” was anything to go by. 

•••

When Eijun gets back to his room and onto his bed quietly enough without waking Asada, he lays there staring at the ceiling thinking back on his conversation with Miyuki. 

  
  


That was the first time he’d seen his former catcher/captain in almost 2 weeks -that thought hurts more then he’d ever admit- and seeing him again brought back a lot of emotions he thought he had worked through.  _ ‘Obviously not you moron,’ _ he thinks angrily to himself,  _ ‘feelings like this just don’t go away, especially not when those feelings have to do with the one person who is the center of said feelings.’ _

  
  


Eijun turns onto his side with a huff, facing the wall, and trying to force himself to fall asleep, he’ll regret it in the morning if he doesn’t go to bed now. Without his permission, his thoughts drift to the conversation once again. 

  
  


Miyuki had seemed to be really concerned with how Sawamura was acting, and if you had told him about this a year ago and how he felt now, he wouldn’t have believed you. Of course he wouldn’t have, why would first year Eijun possibly believe 2nd year Eijun that his annoying catcher and senpai, had asked how he was and if he wanted to talk about it? It just doesn’t make sense to past Eijun; luckily this is present Eijun we’re talking about here and he has experienced different sides to Miyuki that younger Eijun would be shocked at. 

  
  


If Sawamura had to guess when he started having feelings for his catcher, he’d have to say it was when they were starting to form his numbers during this past off-season. Was it the bantering that got him? The ways that they put their heads together and thought about ideas where their battery would become so formidable, people would be scared to go up against them? Or was it the hours of time they had where it was just the two of them, nobody else there to experience the soft and hushed voices of Miyuki trying to comfort the pitcher when he would get frustrated that a certain pitch had not worked as well as they thought it would? Maybe it was when they first met, and the sound of his pitch hitting Miyuki's mit felt like things between them had just clicked into place, like he was supposed to be partners with this guy. 

  
  


His guess was as good as anyone’s he supposed, he was clueless as to when the annoyance turned into fondness. 

  
  


Besides these newish feelings of ‘like’ towards the catcher, he also had giant feelings of regret and remorse towards him. Not being able to help achieve the dream of the one person who has become very important to him hurt like no other and the self loathing he feels has been at an all time high since the last inning they played at Koshien. Even though he was feeling as down as he was, the way Miyuki-senpai had spoken softly to him earlier made his heart start to race and he felt himself blush. Just how weak was he towards simple friendly interactions?! 

  
  


He planned on talking to his captain sometime later this week, which would hopefully help him feel better but as that thought crossed his mind, another one started whispering it’s way to the front until it became the only thought he could hear. One that made him freeze and tear up at the same time.

  
  


“I won’t get to pitch for Miyuki Kazuya anymore…” Eijun whispers, his heart feeling like it had just dropped to the bottom of the ocean.  _ ‘He’s going to be graduating and going pro or to college and catch for more experienced and better pitchers, and I’ll be left here stuck for another year… How am I going to work on my numbers now? What if I think of a new pitch and he isn’t here to see it become a reality? Okumura and Yui shounen would help me no doubt, but the thought of working on a new number without Miyuki there makes me uncomfortable. We’re partners aren’t we? I can’t do this without him.’ _

  
  


It’s with these thoughts that Eijun’s tired eyes finally drift shut into a restless sleep and have him waking up as if he had never gone to bed in the first place. 

•••

The next morning finds Eijun falling asleep into his breakfast with the rest of the team looking at him with curious gazes, wondering if he looks more like a toddler or a puppy trying to eat and sleep at the same time. When he startles awake after his face falls into his rice, wide eyed and somewhat aware, everyone silently agrees on the puppy option. 

  
  


“Are you okay Eijun-kun? You’re kinda falling asleep in your food.” Haruichi says, amused yet worried for his best friend, nothing new with that though. 

  
  


“I am completely fine Harucchi! Just a little tired, nothing a good morning run can’t fix hahaha!”

  
  


Haruichi clearly didn’t believe that was all it was and by looking around the table the other 2nd years and couple of 1st years too, didn’t believe a word Sawamura had said. He decided to let it go and let Eijun have this since he clearly didn’t want to talk about it. “Uh huh, okay Eijun-kun. I hope your run wakes you up soon then, since if I remember right, Kanemaru said you guys have a test in history today and you know how the coach is with grades.”

  
  


Eijun stops eating mid bite and looks over to Haruichi, then to Kanemaru, and finally Furuya, who was sitting next to Sawamura. When the two pitchers made eye contact their faces paled; of course they both forgot. Their baseball smarts may be impressive but when it came to actual studying for their classes they seemed to share half a brain cell that decided when it wanted to work. 

  
  


“K-Kanemaru! You have to help us! Please, please, please!” Eijun cried out, Furuya was just nodding his head really fast in response to Eijun’s request in his own way of asking his fellow second year for help. 

  
  


“No way ‘Wamura, Furuya! You guys have been told countless times when the test was and what would be on it. I’m not your guardian so I have no such obligations to h-help you study……” Kanemaru trails off, finally turning to look at the two rivals and seeing nothing but big puppy dog eyes from Sawamura and a pout on Furuya. Kanemaru huffs and closes his eyes, turning away from their insufferable (read: adorable) actions, “Tch, I said no and I will stand by what I said, I’ve helped you guys too many times to count on both hands anymore! Why don’t you ask Haruno-chan? She’s in the same class as us and is good at it too!” When he peeks an eye open, just a sliver, to see if they had given up, he sees something that just about breaks his resolve. They’re tearing up, these assholes are fake crying (well Eijun is, Furuya looks a little troubled). ‘Be strong Shinji, be strong. You’re better than this, don’t show your soft spot for them after all that you’ve said!’ 

  
  


Eijun starts to sniffle a little obnoxiously and Kanemaru Shinji caves. 

  
  


“FINE! Okay, I’ll help you guys study for the test. We’ll meet in the courtyard to study since I can’t yell at you in the library and the classrooms get crowded. You better pay attention though! If I think for one second that you’re not actually listening I’ll stop and you’ll study by yourselves. Deal?” 

  
  


Sawamura and Furuya move fast to sit up straight, faces turning serious and bringing their hands up for a salute, “Sir, yes sir Kanemaru-sensei! Thank you for your time!” 

  
  


Shinji grumbles quietly to himself, “I used to be stronger, what the hell happened?” 

  
  


Tojou, who has been sitting next to Kanemaru the whole time through this fiasco, holds back a laugh and pats him on the shoulder, “They’ve got you wrapped around their finger Shinji, good job for trying to deny it though!” 

  
  


“TOJOU!” Kanemaru gasps in shock and betrayal, his own best friend, he realizes, left him out for the wolves. 

  
  


“What? Everyone has a weak spot for them, even the coach, it’s only natural that you should too. Welcome to the club!” Tojou then gets up with his tray and starts to leave to get ready for morning practice, “See you on the field!”

  
  


Kanemaru looks at Tojou until he can no longer be seen and then down at his tray. What a confusing way to start off the morning, he thinks. 

•••

Kazuya is sitting in class daydreaming, when he should probably be paying attention to what the teacher is saying but statistics is the last thing on his mind. He’s felt pretty out of it since his interaction with Sawamura last night and he’s almost 100% positive that it was not the coffee he got. 

  
  


The way Sawamura had looked last night was unsettling to Kazuya. The last time he had seen him with a look like that had been when he had the yips, and that was the last emotion Kazuya ever wanted Sawamura to experience again. The pain of seeing his pitcher being afraid to do what he is best at hurt more than anything he’d felt in a long time.

  
  


Sawamura is the sun incarnate, always happy and hyper; the shell of what he was during that time of the yips will be forever burned into Kazuya’s mind. He has to make sure that Sawamura never has to go through that again, Kazuya won’t be able to handle it a second time.

  
  


Now, Kazuya has had many moments in his childhood where he felt helpless, he had to essentially grow up on his own. His father was there when he could be but with having his own factory to run and being the sole money maker of the family he didn’t have much free time for his son, not that he blames his father, not at all. It’s a feeling that Kazuya had learned to suppress and having it start to make its way back to the surface of his mind during class wasn't the best time. The helplessness he felt as a child and the helplessness he feels right now for not being able to help Sawamura during last year's summer tournament and this year's Nationals are quite different, yet the pain still feels the same.  _ ‘If only I was a better catcher to Sawamura, maybe I could have calmed him down more in both games and we would have been able to be a battery for longer… we could have been partners for longer…’  _ Kazuya dwells on.

  
  


The bell finally rings after what felt like a lifetime of math and people start leaving to get lunch, impatient to change scenery and stretch their legs even if it’s just for a moment. 

  
  


He sighs, looking out the window, looking forward, then doing a double take when he sees the 2nd years doing what looks like studying in the courtyard, or at least as close to studying as you can get with both Furuya and Sawamura together. 

  
  


If Kazuya really focused, it sounded like he could hear Sawamura’s laughter from outside to his classroom. It brought a fond smile to his face that he didn’t even try to hide anymore, that loudness has been drawing him in since he showed up one day as a baby faced junior high student yelling in Azuma-senpai’s face about teamwork and not playing alone. Oh if only he knew just how much this loud southpaw pitcher would end up meaning to him at the time.

  
  


“Oi, Miyuki. What are you looking at?” Kuramochi asks, as he moves to sit on the chair in front of Miyuki’s desk backwards. He turns to look out the window and a scowl swiftly moves across his face, “That damn brat, has enough time to sit in the courtyard but not enough to visit his loving senpai? I see how it is!”

  
  


“I think they’re studying Mochi, or trying too at least. Oh yeah, I also saw him last night and mentioned visiting you to him so you could practice your new wrestling tricks….so he might start avoiding you actually hahaha!”

  
  


“Dammit Miyuki! Just because you have the world's biggest soft spot and are head over heels for the kid doesn’t mean you can ruin my fun! Who else am I going to practice on? Kyahaha! Would you care to take his place?” 

  
  


“No chance in hell.” Kazuya scrunches his nose, the thought of being a practice dummy already makes his back ache. “And I’m not head over heels for Sawamura!” He pouts slightly. 

  
  


“Uh huh, sure, whatever makes you sleep at night Miyuki.” Kuramochi scoffs out, the audacity to say he wasn’t in love with the southpaw when he looked at him like he was the reason the world was turning. “Come with me to crash their little get together, I need to remind Sawamura of what it will be like if he keeps ignoring me.”

  
  


“Hmm, sure. I’ve got nothing better to do then terrorize our underclassman during lunch. Are you going to take their lunch money too?”

  
  


“Jerk, just come with. I’ll buy you that gross coffee that you like?”

  
  


“Well, if you’re offering who am I to refuse?” Kazuya smirks, he was going to come along anyways to see Sawamura but getting a coffee out of it doesn’t hurt either. 

•••

“Hey, hey, Kanemaru… What’s a snake's favorite subject in school?” Eijun seems like he’s trying to stop himself from laughing at the joke already but is just making a wheezing sound.

  
  


Kanemaru Shinji on the other hand, has been planning a murder for the last 20 minutes.

  
  


Shinji sighs, rubbing his eyes and resigning to his fate, “What did the snake say, Sawamura?” 

  
  


“H-hissssstory! Ahahahaha, oh man I can’t breathe! Isn’t that so funny Kane’?!”

  
  


“Hilarious.” deadpans Kanemaru.

  
  


“Did you hear the one about the liberty bell?”

  
  


“Yeah, it cracked me up too,” says Furuya, surprising the whole group without meaning too. He looks up from his textbook, face as tired looking as always, “What? I thought that joke was funny.” 

  
  


Eijun, Kanemaru, Tojou, and Haruichi look back and forth between each other and Furuya, the power pitcher just had the weirdest timing sometimes.

  
  


“Oh! What about the one where- ack!” Eijun stops mid sentence thanks to a tackle from behind, courtesy of one Kuramochi Youichi.

  
  


“Well look who’s here, what a surprise! Kyahaha! You thought you could ignore me you brat?” Kuramochi voiced with a faux angry tone, he really was just excited to see his kouhai. 

  
  


“Mochi-senpai, I-I can explain!” 

  
  


“Oh, and do tell what that explanation is?” Youichi flexes his arm around the front of Eijun’s chest in a warning manner. 

  
  


“Y-you see I have this test in history and didn’t want to be distracted so I was going to visit when I was done!”

  
  


Haruichi chimes in, an evil glint in his eyes reminding everyone of a certain other pinkette, “Oh? I thought you didn’t remember the test until this morning Eijun-kun?” 

  
  


“I also could have sworn you told me last night that if he didn’t promise to not wrestle with you then you wouldn’t ‘grace him with your presence’ if I remember right.” 

  
  


Eijun gasps in betrayal, tears springing up and threatening to fall when Kuramochi’s grip gets tighter, “Harucchi! Miyuki Kazuya! How could you? I thought we were friends!”

  
  


“It’s what you deserve for not paying attention to Kanemaru when you said you were going to Eijun-kun.” 

  
  


Eijun just pouts, knowing he was in the wrong but had gotten bored so he can’t exactly say he didn’t regret it. He looks over to Miyuki and just sees him smiling down at him, laughter clearly being suppressed if the little shakes of his shoulders were anything to go by. Eijun squints his eyes at him, he may be his crush but he won’t hesitate to torment him over this if he gets a chance to later. 

  
  


Miyuki lifts an eyebrow up in question at Sawamura’s glare, but the latter just huffs and gives him a ’you’ll pay for this’ look before turning away. 

  
  


After a little bit more joking around and Eijun pleading for his life, everyone ends up sitting in a circle to chat for a bit. Eijun feels like he’s got a little bit of luck left on his side when he finds himself sitting next to Miyuki. 

  
  


While everyone’s conversations are going on, Miyuki leans a little into Sawamura’s space to not be overheard, “Hey, how are you feeling? You seem better than yesterday. Tired but better.” 

  
  


“I’m feeling okay, thanks,” Eijun responds with a soft smile, remembering how worried his former catcher had seemed last night. He’s still feeling like shit but not as much as yesterday so he’ll take that small win, “how about you? Did you study okay after you had your disgusting fuel?” 

  
  


Miyuki nudges his shoulder gently with his own, “Hey, it’s not that gross! I’m pretty sure at this point you and Mochi haven’t even tried it yet, you just like dissing on me.”

  
  


“Oops, you’ve caught us. We take great pleasure in making sure your day has been slightly inconvenienced captain!” 

  
  


“Tch, I’m glad you’re not in the same room anymore. Any longer and I don’t think I would have made it.” 

  
  


“Ah, yeah… how has rooming with him been? Still playing video games?”

  
  


Miyuki pauses, backtracking a bit to see what it is he said that made the pitcher quiet all of a sudden. _ Ah _ , he thinks,  _ it must be about Kuramochi moving out or the third years retirement.  _ “He’s as annoying as ever, you should come visit the room later to hang out with him.” Kazuya leans down to whisper in Sawamura’s ear, “Between you and me, he misses you and Asada a lot. I think he felt more sad about moving out than you guys do.” 

  
  


Eijun perks up, ignoring the feeling of heat he feels on his ear, “Really?” His senpai misses him too? 

  
  


“Hmm hmm! So I think if you come over later he’ll be really happy.” Miyuki suggests, totally not for his own benefit of seeing Sawamura again later today. He just wants his best friend and favorite kouhai to be happy, no hidden motive at all. 

  
  


“I’ll be happy to honor your guy’s room with this Sawamura Eijun’s presence!” 

  
  


“Good.” Miyuki says, leaning back on his hands on the grass, face towards the sky, eyes closed, sunbathing for however much time is left for lunch. He murmurs, “It’ll be nice to see you again in my room, it’s too quiet sometimes.”

  
  


Since his eyes are closed he can’t see Sawamura’s reaction, not that he was really supposed to hear but Sawamura had subconsciously leaned closer and closer to Miyuki during their conversation and ended up hearing the whispered words. Shock is one feeling that comes up, he didn’t think the catcher had liked his loudness much, another feeling that comes up is contentment, he had missed being around Miyuki a lot too and the fact that his sentiments were shared with said person had calmed him. 

  
  


“I missed it too.” Eijun decides to murmur back, thinking there’s no harm in admitting that the catcher’s feelings were shared. Sawamura then gets into the same position that Miyuki is in, deciding that sunbathing before going back to class for a couple more hours sounds like a good idea. When he moves to put his hands behind him to lean back, his hand touches Miyuki‘s.

  
  


“Oh, sorry.”

  
  


“It’s okay.”

  
  


Finally getting into a comfortable enough spot, he closes his eyes as well. It’s relaxing, he thinks, feeling the warmth from the sun on his face, the grass under his palms, and the quiet chatter from the rest of the group. He feels Miyuki shift next to him but doesn’t think anything of it until he feels a finger touch his left hand. Eijun tries not to jump, thinking it was just an accidental brush of hands, but when the finger doesn’t move he opens his eyes a bit to look at Miyuki. 

  
  


He’s staring down at their hands looking deep in thought. He seems conflicted on whether he should move his hand or take a leap that he didn’t know was there before. Eijun decides to be brave for the both of them and help him, he spreads his fingers apart to make room for Miyuki's hand to fall in between his. 

•••

Kazuya chances a glance up and ends up staring right into Sawamura’s eyes.  _ Beautiful,  _ is Kazuya’s first thoughts. Then it becomes,  _ Holy shit we're kinda holding hands, well holding like two fingers but still!  _

  
  


He grips onto Sawamura’s hand a little tighter, a small smile making its way onto his face. He sees it mirrored on Sawamura’s face and feels a happiness that he hasn’t felt since they had made it to Koshien. 

  
  


They both go back to relaxing in the sun for a few more minutes before the serene little bubble they had made between the two of them was popped. 

  
  


“Hey, lovebirds! The bell rang, lunch is over, time to get to class!” Kuramochi yells, a shit eating grin on his face at the opportunity to embarrass his best friend and kouhai. 

  
  


Both Kazuya and Sawamura sputtered out a jumble of words no one could really understand, both too flustered to try and correct what they were trying to say. They hopped to their feet and stepped away from each other, a very obvious blush on Sawamura’s face and a more subtle one on Kazuya, though his glasses were tinted from the sun's glare it was obvious that he was just as flustered.

  
  


“W-were not lovebirds Kuramochi-senpai!” 

  
  


Kazuya coughs awkwardly, “Let’s go Mochi,” He begins walking past the group to head to their class. “you owe me that coffee first. Sawamura, come by at around 8:30 after dinner, okay?”

  
  


Kuramochi smirks at the interaction.

  
  


“H-hai Miyuki Kazuya!” Sawamura salutes, standing at attention but clearly not as put together as he had hoped- the blush just doesn’t seem to want to leave his face. 

  
  


Youichi just laughs and jogs to catch up to Kazuya , throwing his arm around his shoulders while they walk, looking for the nearest vending machine. “So what was that little moment over there, hm?” 

  
  


“It was nothing, our hands just accidentally brushed.”

  
  


“They accidentally brushed for almost 5 minutes?”

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


“Okay, whatever. I’ll let you have your secrets.”

  
  


“Wow, so gracious of you to not butt in on something that has nothing to do with you!”

  
  


“I’ll spill all your secrets to Sawamura, don’t think I won’t if you annoy me enough!” 

•••

About 7 hours later and it’s the end of dinner, around 7:30, and Eijun has an hour left before he has to head over to his senpais room.

  
  


_ Maybe I’ll take a bath first, I don’t have anything else to do,  _ Eijun thinks. 

  
  


Feeling full and ready for a bath -hoping that he won’t relax too much while in the water and pass out like he did last year during that intense summer training camp- he takes his time to kill the remaining time left. By the time he gets out, gets dressed into warm sweatpants and a soft hoodie, it’s about 8:25 so he heads on over to Kuramochi and Miyuki’s room. 

  
  


**_Knock_ **

  
  


**_Knock_ **

  
  


The door immediately opens after his second knock, and he is shocked to find not Kuramochi or Miyuki opening the door but Zono-senpai! 

  
  


“Sawamura! Come on in, what are you knocking for?”

  
  


“I didn’t know anyone else would be here too!” Eijun steps into the room and looks around to see that the previous first string team is in the room playing video games and relaxing, just like how it was less than a month ago… 

  
  


When glancing around he sees a spot open next to Miyuki, locking eyes with the catcher he starts to make his way over to him before -

  
  


“Oi! Sawamura! Come play a round with me so I can say that I can still kick your butt in this game!” Kuramochi yells at the younger class man. 

  
  


Well, there goes that plan Eijun guesses. He changes his route to in front of the tv and ends up getting sucked in to the conversations and friendly trash talk for about 30 minutes before he feels he’s had his fill of video games. He taps out after this last game, trying to jump out of the way of Kuramochi’s attacks to get him to stay and play more with him, and as much as he wants to play with his senpai he thinks the other team members should have a chance to play too! He says as much to Kuramochi who huffs a bit before deciding that yeah, maybe it’s not fair to everyone else who showed up. 

  
  


Eijun and Kuramochi end up sitting next to each other to chat after giving up the tv to the next pair who wanted to duel it out. They catch up with one another in the few weeks it’s been since they’ve really had a chance to sit and talk. It’s really nice and makes him realize just how much more he has missed his senpai who feels like an older brother. 

  
  


In between the topics of their discussion, Eijun keeps getting the feeling that someone is looking at him. He doesn’t think it could be Miyuki because he’s been sneaking glances at him since he first walked into the room, but when he feels those eyes on him again he looks up quickly to meet none other than Miyuki Kazuya’s pretty amber-brown eyes. 

  
  


Miyuki seems startled at Eijun looking up so fast at him but quickly schools his expression into one of a small smile. 

  
  


Eijun smiles back, feeling his heart race from having such a rare and cute smile directed at him, before turning his attention back onto Kuramochi. 

  
  


“So how has your pitching been lately? Having any trouble with Okumura? I know he’s been a pain for you before but you seem to be closer than when he first joined the team.” Kuramochi asks, curious to how the new team has been handling things.

  
  


“Things have been going well with our battery. We seem to understand each other a lot more now, so it’s making things easier! I think we’ll be just fine during games but practice will make us even more amazing!”

  
  


“Ooh, cocky already? You’re not even a third year yet Bakamura! It’s good that you have that confidence in your battery already but don’t overestimate yourselves, things will always come up and shake things up so make sure to be prepared for those. What about the rest of the team? How are you guys flowing together? I’ve been meaning to stop by with Miyuki but we’ve been so busy with our classes and tryouts for colleges that we haven’t had the chance.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry, we’re confident but we’re not full of ourselves. We know our limits and are working on those to go even further. As for the team, well, it was really hard the past couple of weeks if I’m being honest. Nothing is seeming to click at all, it was like last year when the previous third years left but worse.” Eijun takes a deep, shuddering breath, all of the worries he’s been trying to keep at bay are starting to break out. “Haruichi and Takatsu seem to be getting along well enough so far but are still trying to click when it comes to being partners. We have a couple new first years in the outfield and they’re doing good so far. Our batting lineup is what’s worrying me the most. We have Haruichi of course and the rest of the second years but we don’t have any real power hitters in our year. We still need to figure out what to do and it’s very stressful. I don’t know how you, Zono and Miyuki were able to lead the team. It’s so….much.” 

  
  


Kuramochi stares in shock, not expecting that barely articulated word vomit from the usually happy go lucky pitcher. 

  
  


_ He’s usually so positive about things like this, there’s got to be something else that’s adding onto his stress,  _ thinks Kuramochi. 

  
  


Before Kuramochi has the chance to respond he’s interrupted by Eijun moving to standing up. He looks like he’s holding back tears, “I’m sorry senpai, I need to talk to Miyuki for a little bit. Is that okay?” 

  
  


Worried for his favorite kouhai but not knowing what to do, Kuramochi just nods his head and mumbles a soft “Of course kid, go ahead.” 

  
  


Eijun’s eyes look at him thankfully and before he fully stands up he throws his arms around Kuramochi for a quick hug. Overwhelmed with the out of nowhere hug, Mochi barely has time to respond to it before Eijun is already moving away and walking over to Miyuki. 

•••

Kazuya has not been pouting this whole evening, thank you very much. Just because Sawamura didn’t sit in the free spot next to him that he saved, and went to play video games with Kuramochi instead doesn’t mean he’s upset. He’s in a great mood, fantastic even! 

  
  


He’s also not pouting because when Sawamura was done playing, he went and sat with Mochi  _ again  _ and talked for 26 minutes (not like Kazuya was counting or anything). 

  
  


It’s during Kazuya’s little inner monologue where a shadow falls over him. Looking up he sees none other than the main topic of his thoughts, Sawamura Eijun, who looks to be going through a lot of emotions at once.

  
  


“What’s up Sawamura? You okay?” Miyuki questions worryingly.

  
  


“C-can we go talk now? I think I-I need to talk about it now.” Sawamura stutters out as best as he can while trying not to let the overwhelming emotions get the best of him, hoping Miyuki will understand what he’s trying to refer to.

  
  


Kazuya hops right to his feet, reaching out to grab Eijun’s hand to lead him to the front door. On the way to the door he makes eye contact with Kuramochi, the latter giving him a look that says he better make sure Sawamura is okay again. He nods back, there’s no way he’s letting Sawamura out of his sight until the boy feels better again.

  
  


Kazuya leads them to one of the practice fields, far enough away where no one should be able to see them or overhear. 

  
  


When Kazuya goes to sit down he debates on letting go of Sawamura’s hand, it’s a comforting weight for him but maybe that’s not what Sawamura needs right now. Kazuya let’s his hand go a little slack to give Sawamura the choice of holding on or letting go.

  
  


The second Kazuya starts to let his hand fall away from Eijun’s hand he feels the other boy tighten his grip, not giving him a chance to let go.

  
  


So they sit down, side by side, hands held tightly together, and Kazuya waits for Sawamura to feel ready to talk. 

  
  


After a couple minutes of silence, Sawamura finally seems to get his thoughts together and starts to talk. He talks about how stressed he is at how the new team doesn’t seem to be clicking yet, how he doesn’t know how to lead a team that seems to think he has all the answers to every problem, the guilt he feels for not being able take the national title with the third years, the fact that Sawamura feels the most guilt for not being able to have their battery become the most fearsome one in Japan’s high school league, how he couldn’t make them play together for longer.

  
  


And Kazuya…

  
  


Kazuya listens, and listens and listens, to each and every problem that Sawamura says he has because his pitcher has trusted him to talk about it and he’s going to do his best to make sure that he feels okay talking about it. 

  
  


When Sawamura looks out of breath and slowly stops talking, Kazuya gives him a minute to calm back down before squeezing the others hand and starting his turn.

  
  


“When I got initiated as captain by Yuuki-senpai and Coach Kataoka, I wanted to turn it down. I’m not made for a captain role, I usually only care about myself and how I’m doing and having to suddenly care about 19 other people was...a lot.” Kazuya trails off, rubbing his thumb softly across Sawamura’s knuckles - _ soft, _ he thinks to himself- to organize his thoughts before continuing. “I kept seeming to do everything wrong. When our new team was forming last year, do you remember how chaotic it had become? Everyone was practicing twice as hard and yet when we played a game it was as if it was our first time playing together, how could that happen?” 

  
  


Sawamura looks confused at his last question but seemed to be following along for the most part so he continues on to spare him.

  
  


“Everyone was practicing twice as hard for the team, but everyone was playing the game as if they needed to be picking up the slack on their own. No one had really trusted each other yet and it was causing all of us to panic. After we had the retirement game for the third years and we were really able to see what was wrong everything seemed to flow so much better between everyone right? Not right away of course but we started to practice more as a team instead of as individuals and look at how far we had gotten with that team, hmm?” Kazuya turns his head to Sawamura and gives him a small smile, making sure he understood what he was talking about. “You guys might be a mess right now but it’s only been a couple weeks, give it a little longer and you guys will be sweeping up the fall tournament in no time.” Sawamura gives him a wobbly smile in return.

  
  


“Having Kuramochi and Zono there helped a lot too. Your vice captains have that title for a reason, they are there to help you when you need it. You don’t need to handle everyone on your own, it’s just not possible to make sure everyone is doing okay emotionally and physically. Make sure you lean on Kominato and Kanemaru, even Furuya and Tojou, they’ll be there for you in a heartbeat. I made you captain for a reason Eijun, people always seem to follow your lead, you were made for the captain role, I know you can do this.” 

  
  


“Now, as for feeling guilty about not being able to get the national title, I can really only say that I know you put a hundred and fifty percent into that game. There’s not one person on Seidou, hell even in all of Koshien, who looked at you pitch and didn’t see that you were putting all of your power into every single game. There’s no way that the people who were following Seidou didn’t see our battery and be baffled at how amazing we work together. I don’t doubt for one second that we weren’t the most fearsome partners on that field. I know it’s hard to stop feeling guilty about something, trust me on that, but it’s really not your fault we lost Eijun. We could have scored more runs for you too. I mean, I’m the cleanup and only managed to get on base three times in the whole nine innings. A team loss is because of the whole team, not just one person. We really have you second years to thank for scoring the two runs we did get anyways. So please, don’t feel guilty okay? If you really want to make up that game then practice hard and show that team at the next tournament just how powerful Seidou and Sawamura Eijun really is.” 

  
  


Kazuya takes a deep breath when he’s done talking, hoping that he had hit some points home to Sawamura so he doesn’t feel so guilty anymore. If there’s one person on this planet that deserves to never feel guilty, it’s Eijun. 

  
  


When Kazuya finally looks at Sawamura he’s met with big (beautiful) watery eyes and a tear soaked face. He only gets a good look at the southpaw's face for a second before he gets an armful of one Sawamura Eijun, knocking them down so they’re a lying heap on the grass. 

  
  


Eijun’s head is buried into Kazuya’s neck, warm tears seeping into his sweatshirt, arms tightly wound around his shoulders. Kazuya, shocked at what has just transpired, inhales deep, a wonderful smell of strawberries coming from Eijun’s hair hitting his nose, but quickly shakes it off and moves one hand behind Eijun’s head, the other around his waist, their legs already tangled together from the fall. 

•••

Eijun is full on sobbing, it doesn’t feel like he’ll ever stop. 

  
  


Hearing those kinds of words from Miyuki Kazuya of all people was a shock to his brain, but once it had been fully comprehended the water works kicked in. 

  
  


The person he looks up to the most, besides Chris-senpai, had just told him that he recognized how hard he has worked and that he believes in him in being the new captain for Seidou, that he’ll do just fine if he is just patient. Miyuki had told him that he thinks their battery was one of the most fearsome on the field of Koshien.

  
  


That they were the most fearsome partners.

  
  


Eijun could cry just by thinking about it again, well cry more than he already has been, but he doesn’t think Kazuya would appreciate that very much. His shirt is already, most likely, soaked with his tears and it is quite chilly out tonight. 

  
  


After a couple minutes of crying, his sobs slowly turn to sniffling, and after another minute or two of just taking everything in he finally picks his head up to look at Miyuki. That’s when he takes in the position they are currently in. 

  
  


Getting flustered, Eijun tries to get off of Miyuki but the arm around his waist tightens. Gaining enough courage to look Kazuya in the eyes, he just sees nothing but fondness coming from the catcher. A rare look, but one he’s starting to notice more often these days. 

  
  


It’s silent between both of the two boys, but their minds are a deafening sea of shouts telling them yes and no one after the other. Miyuki shifts first, bringing his face slightly closer to the other boy, hearts thundering in their chests, hoping that the other can’t hear it. Eijun moves his eyes to where Kazuya’s lips are, they’re so close, the closest they’ve ever been, and yet the distance between each other feels infinite at the same time. 

  
  


Miyuki and Eijun make eye contact, eyes wide and giving off the effect of sparkling with how high their emotions are running, before the younger leans his forehead against the other. 

  
  


“Is this okay?” Eijun murmurs quitely, wanting nothing to break this moment between them that he’s been waiting so long for, a moment he could have only ever dreamed of. 

  
  


“I should be asking you that.” Miyuki huffs with a just as quiet laugh. He brings a hand up to Eijun’s cheek, caressing his thumb up and down gently against the soft skin. 

  
  


With the catcher finally holding his pitcher, they both start to lean in, lips grazing one another and both boys wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner but not wanting to change this moment for anything. 

  
  


Breath’s intermingling and smiles trying to be concealed….is immediately ruined with the sudden rush of the sprinkler system raining down on them in a cold blanket. 

  
  


In shock, both boys freeze at what unfortunate timing they seem to have whenever a moment between them happens. 

  
  


Once Miyuki and Sawamura are thoroughly soaked to the bone, they immediately rush to stand up. Yelping as they fumble with the slippery grass -which is quickly becoming muddy- trying not to fall, they grab one another’s hand and take off. 

  
  


Laughing, Miyuki suggests going to Eijuns room since his is currently occupied with half the team, Eijun agrees and off they go. 

•••

When they finally reach Sawamura’s room they are quick to notice that Asada is currently away, which saves them from having to explain why they are soaking wet and a little muddy. 

  
  


“I should have some extra towels for us to dry off with, give me a minute to look for them!” Eijun says, slipping his hand out of Miyuki’s hesitatingly, wanting to keep the little warmth that is still between them. 

  
  


Miyuki gives Eijun a little smile, squeezing his hand softly before letting go so the boy knows the feelings are mutual, “Okay, thank you Eijun. Do you have any extra clothes I can wear for now? I don’t want to catch a cold.” 

  
  


“O-oh yeah! Of course! Let me find you something to wear too!”

  
  


After searching for some sweatpants and a hoodie that was big enough to fit Miyuki, along with a towel, he gave them to the catcher to change into and dry off while dealing with his own messy state. 

  
  


“Where do you want me to put my clothes? I don’t want them to form a puddle where people could slip.”

  
  


“Ahh, just put them with my clothes, I’ll wash them tomorrow and give it back. That okay?”

  
  


“Sure, thanks a lot again Eijun.”

  
  


“No problem Kazuya.” Eijun responds, a soft blush forming on his face at saying his senpai's name, ( _ I literally say his full name all the time, why are you getting flustered?!) _ “Say, d-do you want to hang out here for a little while? We don’t have to of course! We can head back to the group, I-I was just wondering because of our conversation on the grass and I didn’t think it was over yet but that could just be me overthinking things haha.” Eijun says rapidly, his thoughts and insecurities getting the best of him. 

  
  


“Eijun..”

  
  


“Y’know we should head back I’m sure they’re wondering what’s taking us so long and-”

  
  


“EIJUN!”

  
  


The southpaw stops, looking wide eyed at Miyuki, startled at the shout of his name. 

  
  


Miyuki huffs, “I want nothing more than to keep talking with you, Sawamura. So calm down, take a deep breath and let’s sit down okay?” 

  
  


Eijun takes a deep breath in and out, composing himself for the one person he knows he can be like this in front of and not be judged one bit for. Miyuki reaches for his hand, noting a slight shake in the youngests fingers, and holds tightly to pull him to sit down next to him on Eijun’s bed. 

  
  


“There you go Ei, I’m proud of you.”

  
  


The smile that Miyuki gets in return feels like all of the stars in the sky were brought down into this small dorm room in Tokyo just for his eyes to see. It’s a smile that breaks down every possible defense in Kazuya, and as long as he got to have that smile in his life, directed at him, he’d let himself be consumed by that brightness over and over again. 

•••

They talk. 

  
  


They talk about the little things of getting to know someone, like favorite colors and what kinds of food they like and dislike. 

  
  


They also talk about their dreams, their childhood, the shows that they watch, the music they love. 

  
  


They talk and they listen. No one but each other on their minds. 

  
  


An hour passes just like this, in the blink of an eye it seems. Time seems to like to slip by fast when it’s just the two of them that it leaves them wanting even more. 

  
  


Both boys, sitting in front of one another, legs criss cross and leaning into the others space, is the position they find themselves in when the door opens and shows Asada has returned for the night.

  
  


“Oh! I’m sorry senpais, I didn’t mean to disturb you, did you need the dorm to yourselves? I can find somewhere to hang out for a little longer if you want?” Asada asks, always willing to put the needs of others before himself. 

  
  


_ What a precious kouhai,  _ Miyuki and Eijun think at the same time, lucky that they’ve gotten to know such a sweet and talented kid. 

  
  


“No, no, don’t worry about it Asada-kun, I should be heading back to my own dorm by now anyways. Thank you for that offer though.” Miyuki responds, seeing Asada relax at the fact that he won’t need to hold off on sleeping any longer. 

  
  


Miyuki gets up from the bed to walk over and puts his, slightly still soaked, shoes on. Standing back up right he looks at Eijun and motions his head to follow him outside. 

  
  


“Night Asada! It was good seeing you.” 

  
  


“Goodnight Miyuki-senpai! It was good seeing you too, you should stop by practice soon, I think everyone would love to see all the third years again.” 

  
  


“I just might, it seems the team needs some kicking into shape anyways!” Miyuki says, walking out the door with Eijun in tow. 

  
  


Once the door was closed they both turned and faced each other, Eijun opens his mouth first, “You should come to practice again. You and the rest of the third years. I think it’ll help the team solidify even more if we get some pointers from our upperclassman.” 

  
  


Miyuki smirks, “Hmm, is that all you want me coming to practice for?”

  
  


Eijun indignantly huffs, “W-well you should catch for me too! It’s been too long and I miss it and there’s still some pitches I want your opinion on. I’ve been working with Okumura on some but we can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong with them.” 

  
  


A small smile graces Kazuya’s face, “Of course I’ll catch for you. We need those numbers as good as they can be, don’t we?” As a second thought he adds, “I miss catching for you too.”

  
  


_ There's that beautiful smile, _ Kazuya thinks after he’s graced, yet again, with Eijun’s smile at his answer.  _ How lucky am I to see that blinding smile twice in one night? _

  
  


“Well, I should head to my room now. I’m sure Mochi is wondering where I’m at by now and I still have some homework to finish. Are you feeling okay now? Still need anything to talk about?” Miyuki asks, making sure Eijun is completely okay before leaving.

  
  


“Yeah you’re probably right. I hope he doesn’t kick you when you go back, keep your guard up just in case! I’m feeling a lot better, me talking about it and your words really helped me clear my head so I can start looking forward now. Thank you so much Kazuya, it really meant so much to me that you offered to talk and even gave me advice.” 

  
  


“Anytime Eijun, whenever you need me you know where to find me and how to contact me. Just….say the word and I’ll be there.”

  
  


Before Miyuki can psych himself out, he walks close to Eijun, puts a hand on his arm, leans down and kisses his cheek softly. 

  
  


“Goodnight Eijun, sweet dreams.”

  
  


Blushing the brightest of reds, Eijun responds, “G-goodnight Kazuya, sleep well.”

  
  


Waving, Miyuki turns around and walks back to his dorm, a matching bright red blush donning his face.


	2. High in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 20K but I split it into two chapters so the next one should be up either later today or tomorrow! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The next two months finds Eijun having his time shared between a whole lot of baseball and an adequate amount of Miyuki Kazuya, though he always wishes there was more time with the other. With the fall tournament right around the corner free time is scarce, so choosing Miyuki-senpai to hang out with in those little moments was a no brainer. No matter how tired they are the next day, just knowing that they have been able to hang out with one another completely makes up for it. 

  
  


Eijun thinks back to what had happened when the catcher had kissed his cheek, what feels like forever ago, hopefully, confirming that his feelings were shared. Which now brings them to knowing they both know they like each other, and not bringing it up once. Maybe the next time they see each other one of them will be brave enough to bring it up, though if it hasn’t been brought up by Miyuki already then maybe he doesn’t want anything to come from that small kiss....  _ It’s still so stressful, he kissed me, so that should mean he likes me….right? He wasn’t just doing it to do it I hope,  _ Eijun shudders at his thoughts,  _ No! Miyuki may have a terrible personality at times but he would never do something to intentionally hurt someone like that. He always says he’s selfish, but who isn’t honestly, though he always seems to put other people first.  _ Shaking his head to get rid of those mean thoughts Eijun makes himself focus on his task in front of him. 

  
  


The Fall Tournament starts tomorrow, a Saturday, the opening ceremony to be exact, so practice today had been mostly just working individually or with a partner, besides from some extra fielding practice as a team. Now that practice was done for the night, Eijun was in his room with Asada trying to calm his nerves and read a little bit more about their first opponents tomorrow and strategize. 

  
  


They’re almost done discussing what pitches would work best with which batters when a knock sounds on the door. Looking at each other in confusion since it is quite late and odd to have visitors at this time of night, Eijun gets up to open the door and is met with who else but Miyuki Kazuya. 

  
  


“Miyuki-senpai! What are you doing here so late?” 

  
  


“Hey, I was wondering if you were able to talk for a little bit? It’s okay if you aren’t able to, I know it’s late and your first game is tomorrow.”

  
  


“Of course I can talk, give me a minute to get a jacket okay?” 

  
  


“Sure, I’ll wait outside.”

  
  


Eijun heads over to his drawer where he keeps his hoodies and tells Asada that he’ll be out for a little bit and to not wait up if he takes too long. 

  
  


“Okay senpai, but try not to stay out too late though. We have to leave a little early for the opening ceremony!”

  
  


“I will Asada, don’t worry. I won’t be too long.” With a smile and a salute, Eijun walks out of the room and over to where Miyuki was waiting. 

  
  


Giving Eijun a small smile, Miyuki holds out a hand to grab the others. Eijun, blushing yet again at such a simple yet cute gesture from the catcher, reaches out and intertwines their fingers. Hands rough from hours upon hours of hard work and strenuous labor that baseball requires but also very comforting and feeling a little like home. 

  
  


They walk over to what has become their spot, a secluded part of the practice field, away from any sprinklers (they have learned their lesson from last time). After taking a minute to sit down and get comfortable they catch each other up on how their day went and talk about everything and nothing in between. 

  
  


Miyuki, with his classes and narrowing down what college he is going to, thinking if he should mention the full ride baseball scholarship he got offered for Waseda University. 

  
  


Eijun, with the fall tournament starting tomorrow and how he and Okumura have really been able to get a read on each other lately, their battery is starting to feel more comfortable and complete everyday! 

  
  


Miyuki feels a stab of jealousy go through him at the mention of Sawamura’s new battery partner but he’s not allowed to feel jealous anymore, he’s retired from high school baseball and won’t get the chance again until Eijun is in college too, and that’s if they even get into the same college. Their battery could well and truly be over now that Miyuki thinks about it. He always had the hope that they still had college and possibly even the pros but the amount of luck they would need to be drafted onto the same professional team is astounding. 

  
  


Shaking it out of his mind for now, Miyuki tunes back into what Sawamura was saying, “Me and Okumura are still trying to work on the new pitch, the one I told you about before and you helped a little bit with the last time you visited practice, but it’s not working out so well. We might have to shelve it for now. I feel like I’ve practiced it a million times but nothing is making it go right. It didn’t seem this hard when we worked on the numbers together!” Eijun says exasperated. 

  
  


Huffing out a laugh Miyuki replies, “Do you not remember how many hours we spent on like one pitch? We spent all of the off season working on those numbers, you can’t just expect one to work in a couple weeks.” 

  
  


“I did the change-up in a day! Remember that? I learned it the night before the game!”

  
  


“Well...yeah but that was….okay I don’t know how to explain that, but the point is that you have to be patient learning new pitches Sawamura. I said it before didn’t I? As long as you have patience you’ll be able to do anything yeah?” 

  
  


With a thoughtful look, Eijun gently bumps his shoulder with Miyuki’s, “Yeah, you’re right. I just need to be patient.” 

  
  


Bumping back playfully, getting a giggle out of Eijun, Miyuki smugly says, “Of course I’m right, I always am.” 

  
  


“Miyuki Kazuya!”

  
  


“Hahahaha!”

  
  


A couple moments of silence follow their laughter, fading into the night until all they can hear are the breaths of one another. 

  
  


“Are you and the other senpais going to come to our game on Sunday?” Eijuns asks, a little apprehensive, not knowing if Miyuki would be too busy to watch them, to watch  _ him _ .

  
  


“Of course we are. What kind of senpai would we be if we missed your guys first game as a team? I mean your practice games have been going just fine right? Undefeated, both first string and second string huh?” Miyuki says with a hint of pride, so incredibly ecstatic that Eijun has been leading the team so well, just like he always knew he would. 

  
  


A little bashful but bursting with satisfaction, Eijun exclaims, “Well! This  _ is _ Seidou we’re talking about here! Especially with the Boss coaching us extra hard this past month we’re in better shape than ever before!”

  
  


“Ooh, already feeling like you're better than our team hm? You better prove me right than Eijun,” leaning closer to Eijuns face, Miyuki whispers, “show me the new and improved Sawamura Eijun that’s going to take the world of high school baseball by storm once again.” 

  
  


Overwhelmed with a feeling that could only be described as a deep affection to the boy in front of him, Sawamura gently leans his forehead against Miyuki's shoulder. 

  
  


“You really know just what to say, don’t you?” 

  
  


“With you? It’s just me being honest Eijun.” Kazuya replies, a little self conscious but loving this moment all the same. Tilting his head to rest against Eijun, he leaves a quick peck to the top of his head before closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of having the person who means the most to him in his arms. Even though they haven’t talked about furthering what they have now into something more permanent, they both know without saying anything how the other feels and feel no rush to label whatever they have going on between them. 

  
  


After spending around 10 minutes in this position Eijun moves his head up to say sadly, “It’s getting late, we should probably start heading back to our dorms.” 

  
  


With a sigh at having to move from this comfortable spot Kazuya agrees and waits for Eijun to stand up first, which once he does he holds his hand towards Kazuya to help him stand back up. Thanking Eijun for helping both pitcher and catcher start walking in the direction of Eijuns dorm. Kazuya was in no hurry to get back to his shared room with Kuramochi, just wanting to spend as much time with his southpaw as possible. 

  
  


The pair walk back slowly, having a little conversation about whatever popped into either of their minds and eventually they reach Eijun’s dorm once again. 

  
  


Kazuya turns towards Eijun, “So I guess I won’t be seeing you until after your game on Sunday so I’ll just say it now, good luck out there Eijun. You’re going to do amazing, you and Okumura and Mochi, everyone is going to do great. You’ve got a great team behind you too, don’t forget that.”

  
  


“Thank you Kazuya-senpai, I trust that the team will give their all, and I always know I can trust them to have my back!” 

  
  


With a gentle smile at the response Kazuya decides it’s probably time to go their separate ways for the night, “Good. Goodnight Eijun, get some sleep so you’re rested for tomorrow.”

  
  


A gentle tug on Kazuya’s hand and he falls slightly into Eijun’s arms, who tilts his head up slightly to kiss Kazuya's forehead. “Thank you, goodnight senpai. I’ll show you how far I’ve come since summer.”

  
  


Pulling away Eijun walks into his room, waving goodbye before shutting the door. Kazuya just watches, feeling mystified at Eijun making him this shy one for once. 

  
  


Looking at the door one last time, Kazuya heads on his way back to his dorm thinking that Sunday couldn’t arrive any quicker. 

•••

Seidou wins the game on Sunday against Metropolitan Mino, it was called in the 7th inning at 10-4. 

  
  


The Sawamura-Okumura battery was one to keep your eyes on, allowing a shutout game in their favor and multiple home runs from the batting lineup. 

  
  


Miyuki Kazuya had been in awe at how much the southpaw had grown in just a couple months, and no matter how much he wished he could have been the one catching for Sawamura Eijun, he was happy that the pitcher had found someone who is able to keep up with his never-ending improvement. Even Chris, who had shown up to see the first game as well, had mentioned how amazing it was to see how much Eijun has grown from the messy first year to the reliable second year Ace. 

  
  


Kazuya, laying down in his room bored out of his mind, huffs a small laugh from his lips when thinking back on his favorite southpaw. They hadn’t been able to meet up after the game because of the schedule that the coaching staff wanted to keep to, or at the end of the day either because the pitcher had been so tired and needed to rest before their next game. 

  
  


_ Who knew you could have withdrawals from missing someone,  _ Kazuya muses to himself. 

  
  


He looks over at the calendar hanging above his desk and sighs at the deadlines, he needs to complete a couple more essays for his classes before he can fully relax before exams.  _ Thank god the assignments are all spread out throughout the next month or two before winter break,  _ he thinks. There’s also the fact that he has to decide which college to go to as well, his main choice being Waseda with the full baseball scholarship that includes a room in one of the apartments nearby, but Keio had also offered him a full ride, but without the dorm room. 

  
  


He’s pretty sure he’s going to Waseda…. 

  
  


Both colleges are only about an hour away from Tokyo by train ride too, so coming to visit Seidou (Eijun) would be no problem.

  
  


_ If Eijun keeps going at the pace he is now, he’ll have the pro leagues hounding after him as well as the universities,  _ Kazuya ponders.  _ Would Eijun choose to go pro after high school instead of college? I’ll support any decision he chooses but the thought of being a battery with him for another 3 years was too good to not hope for.  _

  
  


It’s during Kazuya’s thinking session that Kuramochi appears, “What are you doing here?” 

  
  


“I live here…?”

  
  


“No duh dumbass, I meant why are you hanging out here instead of with your boyfriend? I thought you were supposed to meet up with him after the game?”

  
  


“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kazuya mumbles,  _ yet, _ he includes in his head, “and he was too tired after the game and we decided that it would be better for him to rest before their next game tomorrow. We can go a couple of days without seeing each other.” 

  
  


Mochi gives him a doubtful look, “Sure, and I hate video games. I bet you already miss him even though you saw him last night!” 

  
  


“....”

  
  


“Kyahaha! I’m right aren’t I?”

  
  


“Yeah well, not my fault I have someone I like and know the feelings mutual, what about you huh? Having fun with your video games?”

  
  


“Ouch dude, go practice your swings or something. You need to relax a bit and since Sawamura isn’t here then baseball is your next best choice.”

  
  


Sighing Kazuya apologizes, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll go practice for a little bit before bed.”

  
  


“It’s cool, I’ll just tackle you next time you mouth off again okay?”

  
  


“Pfft, I'd like to see you try!” 

  
  


Before Kuramochi could respond Kazuya grabs his bat and runs out the door, not giving the shortstop time to get up and chase him down. 

  
  


_ Whew, that was close. The last time I experienced Mochis wrestling moves was our first year when we just met, and I’d like to keep it that way,  _ Kazuya deliberated.

  
  


Whistling he headed down to a secluded spot to practice his swings, wondering yet again when he’ll get to see Eijun again. 

•••

**_“It’s the ninth inning, the score is 5-3 with favor to Seidou, two outs and a person on second base with Seiko High’s cleanup is up to bat!_** **_One more out and Seidou wins the Fall Tournament as well as earning their spot for the Spring Koshien for the second year in a row! Will they allow Seiko to tie up the game? Or will they be able to prevail this year as well?”_**

  
  


Cheers can be heard from outside the stadium, everyone with a view of the Diamond can feel the tension from their seats. Each moment starting to feel more and more suffocating as the game goes on, the game too excruciatingly close to call for any side to relax. 

  
  


October had flown by with the preparations for the games and before anyone had known it, Seidou High School had won all of their games and had made their way to the finals once more. 

  
  


**_“On the mound stands none other than Sawamura Eijun, the Ace of Seidou! The southpaw has shown a tremendous amount of mental composure throughout this whole tournament and I think I speak for the crowd here that he is someone we would all like to see dominate Koshien!_ **

  
  


Eijun takes a deep breath, rubbing the rosin between his fingertips and focusing on nothing except the batter in front of him. He has no room for error right now and needs to put his all into these next couple of pitches. 

  
  


Blocking out the crowd and looking over to Okumura he sees the catcher sign for a two-seam fastball to the outside. Nodding his head at his kouhai he brings his hands up to his chest, hiding his left hand with the mit and fixing his placement on the ball to the correct grip. 

  
  


With one more deep breath, Eijun winds his arm back and pitches, the batter swings and it’s a strike. 

  
  


“Nice ball Senpai!”

  
  


“Nice pitching Eijun-kun!”

  
  


“Let them hit ‘Wamura!”

  
  


Catching the ball thrown back, Eijun resets his position, waiting to see his catcher's call. 

  
  


_ “This batter has been having problems with your revised cutter and change-up. Let’s lead with your number seven first to throw him off.” _ Okumura thinks, giving his sign to the southpaw. 

  
  


Eijun nods, agreeing and getting into position before sending his revised cutter to home plate.

  
  


Seikos cleanup swings fully through and hits the ball, but luckily gets jammed causing the ball to land straight in Yuki Masashi’s glove. 

  
  


“Out! Game set!”

  
  


“ **_And that is the third out! In just two pitches the Sawamura-Okumura battery was able to take down Seikos cleanup batter! Seidou High wins the Fall Tournament and is going to Spring Koshien once again!”_ **

  
  


Time seems to be running in slow motion for Eijun when the game is called, everyone in the dugout and on the field running up to the mound. Okumura reaches him first and overcome with emotion, brings him into a big hug.

  
  


“We did it senpai! We’re going to nationals!”

  
  


Snapped out of his daze, Eijun allows a huge smile to gather onto his face and hugs the boy back. 

  
  


“Hahaha! That call you did was amazing Okumura! We won! We really did it!” 

  
  


Once the rest of the team reaches the mound a group pile forms on Eijun, everyone screaming about making it to Koshien again. 

  
  


Coach Kataoka, though celebrating as well, calls for everyone to line up, “We can celebrate later, line up first!”

  
  


“Thank you for the game!”

•••

A little while later and back at Seidou, the coaching staff had ended up putting a little feast together for the team and managers, the party in full swing with celebrations of making Koshien, worrying about practices and games can come later. 

  
  


At a table with the loudest bunch of the Seidou Baseball team, consisted of the first string members, some of the second string, and some other first years, with Sawamura Eijun being the center of the chaos. 

  
  


“Haruichi! That save you did in the 4th inning was so amazing, I don’t know how you have reflexes that fast!” Seto applauded, amazed at the skill of his senpai who is only a year older. 

  
  


“Ahh it was nothing,” Haruichi responds bashfully, a pink flush going across his face reminding all of the other second years of how he was last year. “Eijun-kun is the real hero of the game, allowing no runs in the last five innings he came in! A true Captain and Ace aren’t you!”

  
  


“Please, this was a team effort Harucchi! A team's win is because everyone did their part and they did it well. It’s because of everyone, even the people in the stands cheering for us, that we were able to make it to Koshien again! Let’s have a round of applause for the whole team, the coaches, managers and everyone who came to support us!”

  
  


Thunderous applause sounded throughout the cafeteria, shouts of encouragement and whistles echoing into the hall. 

  
  


After a minute or two things had started to settle down again when the doors to the cafeteria opened and in walked the third years. 

  
  


“Kyahaha! You guys partying without us? Bakamura was this your idea?!” Without giving Eijun a chance to explain, Kuramochi had already pounced on the younger and was screaming about where his invite was. 

  
  


“Miyuki, Maezono, Shirasu, Nabe, Kawakami welcome, there’s plenty of food to go around, fix yourself some plates!” Takashima Rei announced. “Kuramochi-kun, stop choking Sawamura and sit down.”

  
  


“Thank you Rei-Chan!”

  
  


“Thank you Takashima-san!”

  
  


“Thanks! Free food!”

  
  


Grumbling, Kuramochi got off of Eijun and sat down in a seat a couple down from him. 

  
  


Huffing and trying to get his breathing back to normal, Eijun looks around to try and find Miyuki. It’s been so long since they had seen each other and the texts that they sent occasionally just didn’t seem to cut it anymore. He misses him. 

  
  


“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Captain and Ace of the Fall Tournament winners.” 

  
  


Jumping at the sudden voice next to his ear, Eijun turns around and sees that it’s Miyuki who had uttered those words. 

  
  


“Miyuki!!” Eijun exclaims, jumping out of his seat and into Kazuya’s arms. 

  
  


Catching Eijun like he’s weightless, Miyuki squeezes Eijun to him as hard as he can without hurting the other. 

  
  


“Congratulations Eijun, you did so amazing.” 

  
  


Eijun buries his face into Miyuki’s neck for a second, inhaling the scent of his cologne before releasing him and grabbing his hand and asking, “Can you come with me for a minute?”

  
  


Intertwining their fingers, Miyuki nods with a smile, “Of course, lead the way.”

  
  


Beaming, Eijun starts pulling his hand and they walk out of the cafeteria to their usual spot. 

•••

The cafeteria is silent….Miyuki and Sawamura hadn’t noticed that everyone had stopped to watch them, but all of them had been curious to what their reunion would be like since they’ve had to hear how much they both miss each other from both parties. 

  
  


Even Coach Kataoka had been subjected to it when reading Sawamura’s baseball journal, no matter how many times he told him to keep his personal love life out of baseball, the kid just wouldn’t listen. 

  
  


“Do you think they noticed that everyone stopped talking..?” Tojou asks. 

  
  


“Pfft, they haven’t seen each other in a couple weeks, I doubt they noticed anything the second they locked eyes with each other.”

  
  


“Thank god they finally are able to talk in person again. I was this close to strangling Miyuki if he started whining one more time on how much he misses Sawamura.” Kuramochi cry’s out, holding his index finger and thumb out to show how much left of his patience was left.

  
  


It wasn’t a lot.

  
  


Though the almost-couple had annoyed everyone with their complaints of missing one another, they were just as happy to see them together again. They were perfect for each other and everyone could see it. 

•••

Walking quickly to their spot hand in hand to get some privacy, or at least as much privacy as you can get at school, Kazuya and Eijun reach there in no time. They stay standing, wanting to be as close to each other as possible without saying it. 

  
  


“So you were there at the game then? Did you see me and Okumura shut down those batters?! Or all the cool saves Haruichi and our fielders did!” Eijun almost shouts in excitement.

  
  


“Of course I saw the game! I told you I would be there for it. Did you not see my text?” 

  
  


With a sheepish look growing on his face, Eijun responds,“O-oh, you responded? I could have sworn you didn’t reply yet when I checked earlier!” 

  
  


With a shake of his head, Kazuya just releases a sigh of fondness, Eijun is just too adorable when he gets excited. “It’s okay, I know how bad you are at replying to messages, you’re worse than me and I was the one who’s considered the old man on the team.”

  
  


“Hey! I’m not that bad! I was just distracted with the game, otherwise I would have responded right away!” Eijun pouts, knowing he’s kind of wrong ( _ just sometimes!) _ but also not willing to tell Miyuki Kazuya of all people that he’s right about something. 

  
  


“Of course, of course,” Grabbing both of Eijun’s hands and tugging him so they’re practically chest to chest, swinging their hands Kazuya continues his response with a giant shit-eating grin, “and here I thought we had something going on Eijun, guess I’m so forgettable huh?” 

  
  


Eijun gapes at Kazuya, the audacity of this guy.  _ And he wonders why I never agree with him! _

  
  


Glaring and trying to pull his hands out of Kazuya’s grip just makes the latter hold on tighter. “Hey, no come on I’m sorry. I know you’re not that bad at messaging back-”

  
  


“That’s not it Miyuki! I don’t care if you think I suck at texting, I know you’re just playing around, but don’t you ever think for one second that you’re so forgettable, especially to me!” Eijun rebukes, almost on the verge of tears. 

  
  


Surprised and yelling at himself in his head once again, Kazuya reaches over and takes Eijun into his arms, holding him around the shoulders and leaning his head against his. Closing his eyes and rocking them back and forth to comfort the southpaw, Kazuya feels arms go around his waist, gripping tightly to his shirt like Eijun was afraid that Kazuya would disappear. 

  
  


“Hey, shh, I’m sorry. I was being a jerk huh?” Kazuya feels a nod against his chest, “I don’t know why I said that, I know you wouldn’t forget about me so easily.” He presses a kiss onto the top of the pitcher's head. “Let me say this instead then. I am so, so proud of you. You were so worried at the beginning of being chosen as captain and now look at you guys, the winners of the Fall Tournament and heading to spring Koshien for the second year in a row. How amazing is that sunshine? You went and showed everyone just how strong you guys all are, how strong you are as the Ace of Seidou. I knew you’d be just as amazing, if not even better, as our older teams. You’re leading them so well and next year is going to be even more stunning to see when you get stronger and take everyone down. You make me so proud and I can’t wait to see how you grow Eijun.”

  
  


Kazuya noticed that Eijun had been eerily still while he was spewing his feelings out and was trying to pull away from the other to see what was wrong. The hands gripping his shirt got even more tight, if that was possible, when he moved to separate them. “....Eijun? Are you okay sunshine? What’s wrong? You’re so quiet.” 

  
  


A sob is heard, muffled but sounding incredibly loud in Kazuya’s ears and the last thing he expected to hear. Alarmed, Kazuya used his strength to push Eijun away from him to get a good look at him and found tears streaming down his face. When they make eye contact Eijun sobs again. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?! Eijun..” Kazuya questions, while bringing his hands up to the southpaw's face, his thumbs wiping the tears away gently.

  
  


After a minute or two of calming him down, all that can be heard are little sniffles. 

  
  


“Y-You can’t say things l-like that, Miyuki Kazuya!” Eijun finally wails out.

  
  


Exhaling in relief that Eijun’s emotions had just overwhelmed him instead of him being upset, Kazuya leans his forehead against Eijun’s, hands still lightly holding his cheeks. 

  
  


“Thank god, I thought you were upset or sad or something.”

  
  


“What? No, what you said...it really means a lot to me Kazuya. It’s silly, but I’ve been wanting your acknowledgment for so long and to hear you say that you’re proud of me and knew that I’d succeed just….it made me feel like I finally made it y’know?” 

  
  


During his explanation, Eijun had gripped the front of Kazuya’s jacket, pulling him close once more. 

  
  


Eijun continued in a whisper, “Just, thank you so much Kazuya. I hope you know how much you’ve helped me these past two years.” He pauses, looks up to Kazuya’s eyes - forgetting how close their faces would be with their foreheads touching- and blushes, “How much I hope we can continue to help each other even years from now.”

  
  


With the two of them standing so close to one another, they had felt like they were in their own little world, a bubble with everyone else completely forgotten. Time had never felt like it was on their side, but maybe, just this once, time would grant them their wish and be kind, allowing them no interruptions. 

  
  


Kazuya can do nothing but stare at Eijun with love in his eyes and heart.  _ Who knew we were both searching for the same thing with each other. _

  
  


Changing his grip on Eijun’s face, with one hand staying on his cheek and the other moving down to the side of his neck, Kazuya had started to lean in. “I would love nothing more than to personally see how far you grow in the years to come, and many more after that. I never want to stop seeing you achieve your goals Eijun, as long as you’ll have me.” 

  
  


With a wobbly smile, full of emotion, Eijun says the words Kazuya had been wanting to hear for so long, “I want to achieve all my goals with you and I would be so honored to have you by my side Kazuya, step by step. I can’t imagine moving forward without your presence in my life.”

  
  


Suppressing the feeling of wanting to cry, Kazuya asks, “Can I kiss you?” 

  
  


“I think if you didn’t I’d be pretty upset.” Eijun giggles quietly. 

  
  


Leaning towards each other brought the feeling of time finally being on their side. With so many moments between the two, leading up to this moment felt inevitable, but now that they’re here it’s nothing like they thought it would be. 

  
  


It’s better.

  
  


_ Finally, _ Kazuya thinks.

  
  


_ Finally, _ Eijun thinks.

  
  


A quick smile from both boys is the last thing they see before their lips touch, eyes close, and the feeling of being home rests within them. 

  
  


It’s not like the fireworks Eijun has read about in his shoujo manga and it’s not like the serene feeling Kazuya had thought their first kiss would go. It’s….a little bit of both. 

  
  


It’s the feeling of the loud, kinda obnoxious but sweet personality from the southpaw combining with the mostly quiet yet just as annoying catchers personality and making their own. A mix of the two made just for Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun to appreciate whenever they are together. The feeling of one another is overwhelming yet not enough, it’s accumulated want and wanting to take their time with each other but that’s just it, they have all the time in the world now don’t they? 

  
  


Eijun runs his hands through Kazuya’s soft hair, the strands flowing loosely between his fingertips before he tightens his grip on them, pulling him closer so any space between them is non-existent. 

  
  


Kazuya hums into the kiss, feeling so happy he doesn’t know how to react. Most of his happiest moments have been with the boy right in his arms and now having the chance to add this moment to his list makes him even more elated. 

  
  


They break apart and the first thing Eijun does is giggle. Kazuya just smiles, “What are you laughing about, sunshine?” 

  
  


“I’m just so happy!” A beautiful smile answers back. 

  
  


Kazuya just leans back in, stealing a kiss from Eijun simply because he can. 

  
  


Another giggle is released so Kazuya moves and starts to kiss all over Eijuns face; his soft and rosy cheeks, his cute nose, his forehead (many times), his chin -anywhere he could reach- until the giggles become full blown laughter and it warms up the cold fall night.

  
  


Arms around each other and voices hushed, Eijun decides to finally utter the question that’s been plaguing both of their minds for the last month. 

  
  


“Senpai, what are we?” 

  
  


“What do you want us to be Ei?” 

  
  


“I want us to be together, I really do and I think we should, but with Koshien coming up in Spring and with you having to settle into whatever team you end up on, we’re going to be so busy and not have that much time to see each other.” Eijun answers, biting his lip with worry at how Kazuya will react to his response.

  
  


“Hmm, so you’re mainly worried about us not being able to see each other as often then?”

  
  


Eijun nods his head.

  
  


“Well, I have been meaning to tell you this but I got a scholarship offer from Waseda and Keio University and I decided to accept Waseda‘s offer. It’s only about half an hour away by train and, once I know my own schedule, I can come down and see you on the days you have off. It also includes housing so you could probably stay over some nights too. It’ll probably be hard not seeing each other for a little bit, no it will be hard, but I think we can make this work Eijun, I really do.” Kazuya finishes out of breath, his yearning for this to work seeping out. 

  
  


“You really thought this all out didn’t you?” Eijun’s smile seems to radiate brighter and brighter the more he processes the words Kazuya had told him. 

  
  


“I did. I want this to work out Eijun, I like you too much and I don’t want what we have to be over because of a mere 30 minutes of distance with an easy solution.”

  
  


“I like you too Kazuya, a lot.”

  
  


“Then be mine, sunshine.”

  
  


“Always.”

•••

The months seem to fly by after Kazuya and Eijun officially get together. Time spent full of going on dates, playing catch, and just being in each other’s vicinity. 

  
  


Kazuya also had the opportunity to go back to Nagano with Eijun during winter break and, having always grown up in a quiet household, being thrown into the middle of the Sawamura family was pretty tough on his ear drums. 

  
  


He wouldn’t change it for anything. 

  
  


Even though time has been forgiving, nothing good lasts forever. 

  
  


It’s finally graduation day and the third years are leaving. Just as the year before Eijun is a crying mess, although with a slightly different reason this time. While last time was because it was his precious Shisho leaving, now it was his precious boyfriend leaving for college and they knew it would be a while before they really got to see each other this often. 

  
  


Of course they were going to make the most out of their two week break before the new term started. 

  
  


After the groups had taken all of the obligatory photos with the graduates, Kazuya and Eijun sneak off to their not-so-secret spot for the last time. 

  
  


“So, Miyuki-senpai, did you take me here to give me the second button on your uniform?” Eijun jokes.

  
  


“Why yes, I did. Please accept this humble little button as a token of my affection for you.” Kazuya bows at the waist, holding his hand above his head, with the button in his palm, in a very dramatic pose. 

  
  


“Wait, you were seriously giving it to me? That’s such an old custom Kazuya!” Eijun says in shock, debating if he should laugh like he wants to but not wanting to offend Miyuki. Kazuya raises his head to stare into Eijuns eyes, laughter at the forefront but a seriousness beside it that makes Eijun feel warm inside. “This Sawamura Eijun humbly accepts your affections for me, Senpai.” 

  
  


Reaching out to grab the button from Kazuya’s hold, he intertwines their hands to hold it in between them both. Kazuya looks on with confusion but waits for Eijun to say something.

  
  


Eijun, throughout the graduation ceremony, had felt nothing but proudness for his boyfriend. How far he has come, being starting catcher all three years he was on the team, Captain and cleanup batter his final year, some of the best grades in his year. There was so much to be proud of…

  
  


And now all he can think of is the fact that they won’t be a battery anymore. Kazuya would have to work with other pitchers at Waseda, pitchers who have more talent and experience. Eijun will be left behind,  _ While Miyuki grows in the college environment, I’ll be stuck here for another year. There’s still so much room for me to grow, I don’t want to get left behind, not by him.  _

  
  


“Sawamura? What is it? You’re thinking too much.” Kazuya jests.

  
  


“I….” Eijun hesitates, debating if he should bring this up and ruin the mood on such a happy day,  _ No, senpai would be more upset if he knew I was hiding something from him _ , “..was just thinking how we won’t be able to be partners anymore, now that you’ve graduated.” He finishes with a sad smile. 

  
  


Frowning, Kazuya questions with confusion, “What do you mean we won’t be partners anymore?” Eyes widening as Kazuya’s mind reaches a conclusion, he continues, “A-Are you breaking up with me? I thought things were going okay? I thought we had a plan for doing this kinda, but not really, long distance thing? W-we planned to meet up often didn’t we?” Their hands fall apart. 

  
  


Shocked at how Miyuki had taken what he said, Eijun gapes at the other. “Oi! Wait a minute, senpai! I think you’ve misunderstood something!”

  
  


As if he didn’t hear Eijun in the first place, Miyuki continues spieling, “Is there anything else I can do? We can think of something else right? This plan doesn’t work so we can think of a plan B!”

  
  


“MIYUKI KAZUYA!”

  
  


The catcher stops, eyes blinking fast and mouth formed into an ’O’ shape. 

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Eijun grabs his catcher's hands once more and holds tight. “You listen here, Miyuki Kazuya. There is no way in hell that we are breaking up because we are going to be at different schools. Now take a deep breath and listen!” 

  
  


As if in a trance Kazuya does exactly as he says, staying extremely still otherwise, eyes still as wide as ever. 

  
  


“We’re not breaking up so get that out of your head first and foremost, as far as I’m concerned this is a relationship I’m not ever going to think of getting out of Miyuki-senpai, and I hope you think the same.” Eijun rubs his thumb softly along the back of Kazuya’s hand, soothing himself and his boyfriend. “Secondly, I was originally just saying how, now that we aren’t at the same school anymore we can’t be a battery anymore. Not ‘partners’ as in boyfriends, you dummy.” The southpaw finishes with a quirk of his lips. 

  
  


Eijun’s face is suddenly flush against a hard chest and a face is hidden into his hair. Kazuya had pulled Eijun into a tight hug, arms going around his shoulders and bringing his nose to the top of the pitcher's hair.

  
  


“Thank god,” Kazuya finally responds, sounding breathless, “I really thought you wanted to break up when you said we were going to be able to be partners anymore.” The older pulls away, bringing his hands to the younger's shoulders. “And what do you mean we won’t be able to be partners anymore? We still have college don’t we? Or were you planning on going pro right after high school Mr.Ace?” 

  
  


Not that Kazuya wants to assume that Eijun would follow him to yet another school for baseball, but with them being in a relationship now, he figured there was a good chance. Along with the fact of Miyuki going to Waseda on a baseball scholarship, he was sure that Eijun could aim and do the same with the speed he was growing. Who knows how out of reach Eijun will feel once he graduates from Seidou? 

  
  


“Of course we still have college left! I’m not good enough for the major leagues. Even if I was good enough somehow, the difference between High School baseball and the Majors is too wide for me to feel comfortable playing and skipping a level.” Eijun hasn’t mentioned it to his catcher yet, but his first choice of college has been Waseda since Miyuki had told him about going there. He would follow Miyuki across the country if that’s what it took to be in a battery with him again. “My main worry is just, what if I can’t get into Waseda? What if I’m not good enough to get a scholarship to go there and we really can’t become a battery any more? I’m sure I could take the admissions test to get in but tuition is pricey for such a big University.” 

  
  


“First of all, don’t say that, you’re amazing and any school would be stupid to not accept you. Especially after this upcoming Koshien?? No way you’re not going to get a bunch of scouting offers. But if, for whatever reason, you don’t make Waseda, then we’ll just have to prove our Battery power in the pros right? Show all of Japan just what they were missing out on by not making us partners again.” Kazuya says with a grin. 

  
  


With a flash of his smile, Eijun settles his mind.  _ If one of the people I look up to the most, says they have faith in me, then I have no reason to not believe in myself. _

  
  


Taking the button Kazuya had given him, he picks up Kazuya’s left hand placing the button on his palm and then placing his hand on top of it, the little uniform button secured between their two hands. 

  
  


“I probably won’t be able to do this with you because I’ll forget or something and I don’t really want to wait to do it a year from now either so I’ll do it now. I know it’s a little silly but please accept this humble little button as a sign of my affections for you as well. We’ll both cherish it as a sign of both of our endearments towards one another.” A blush rises onto Eijun’s cheeks, regretting it a little bit in the fact that he’s embarrassed but not minding it in the fact that he wants Miyuki to know how he feels about him. 

  
  


“Eijun….,” a light blush starts to take over Kazuya’s face, “Well, who am I to not accept such a precious offering?” He finishes with a subtle smirk to hide the big smile trying to break out, though it’s not working very well, Eijun can see right through him. Leaning down slightly, Kazuya gives Eijun a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you Sunshine, I love it.” 

  
  


One of Eijun’s beautiful grins goes across his face to beam up at Kazuya.  _ A beautiful ribbon on top of an already amazing little gift, _ he thinks tenderly. 

  
  


“I’m keeping the button though, since you gave it to me in the first place!” Shouts the southpaw, already taking it from between their grip and holding it close to his chest before shoving it into his pocket. 

  
  


With a sudden laugh, Miyuki bends over, holding onto his stomach. “Sure, okay. You can keep the button, just know I’ll be waiting for your button next year, okay?” 

  
  


“Of course! This Sawamura Eijun will dutifully give you my second button next year!” Eijun yells, standing in a wide stance and pointing his thumb towards himself. 

  
  


“Great, I’m looking forward to it then sunshine.” Kazuya beams, a soft look passing through his face before settling and taking in how lucky he is to be liked by someone so amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’m sorry it took over a month for me to update this! Some personal things had happened and it made me lose the motivation to write. But I’m better now and the motivation is back! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying Eijun and Kazuya’s story so far! 
> 
> I’m sorry in advanced about the games, I love the sport but don’t really know the technicalities of it so this is the best I can do haha! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. We can see the whole world down below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, smitten Miyuki, and Koshien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here’s another chapter! Enjoy <3 
> 
> •
> 
> I forgot to mention but the title is based off of the song Tightrope from the Greatest Showman. If you haven’t listened to it before I highly recommend it 😌

During sometime in mid to late March on a Tuesday, on the final week Eijun has off before the new school year starts and he is officially a third year, he is finally meeting up with his boyfriend, Miyuki Kazuya. 

  
  


Miyuki had been busy moving into his new apartment and had been focusing on getting things together before college so Eijun and him could spend as much time as possible before being busy again. Even though they have planned to meet during the school semester on their rare free days, who knows how often those will actually show up on their schedules. 

  
  


Eijun was told by Kazuya to meet him at the Shinjuku train station close to Waseda at around 12:30, and from there they would be heading to their first destination. Eijun wishes he knew what his boyfriend was planning, but was thrilled with the idea of a surprise date, and with a little hop in his step he got off the train and walked up the stairs to see if Kazuya had arrived already. 

  
  


Getting onto street level and checking his watch, Eijun found he was about 15 minutes early. Not trusting himself to explore an area he’s never been before, with a high risk of getting lost at that, he decides to stay put. Quickly pulling out his phone and texting Miyuki that he was here, Eijun was entranced with all of the sounds and people walking around. Walking over to a spot that was devoid of pedestrians so he wasn’t in the way of anyone in a hurry, god forbid he inconvenience anyone, he decided to people watch until his senpai got here. 

  
  


People watching had always been something Eijun had had fun doing, imagining the types of scenarios people were going through and where they had to be had always been fuel for his active imagination. 

  
  


_ It’s crazy to think that we all live in the same country and yet all live such different lives. We all have different schedules and plans and ideals, it’s so interesting, _ Eijun ponders, in total awe of the city around him.  _ Compared to the abundance of leisure time we seemed to get in the countryside, the city seems like it never stops.  _

  
  


Straightening up and checking his phone, Eijun notices that it is a little past 12:30. Turning left and right to see if he can spot Miyuki, strong arms wrap around him from behind. Immediately going rigid, he doesn’t relax until the voice belonging to the person who hugged him talks. 

  
  


“Hi Sunshine, did you miss me?” Miyuki’s soothing voice whispers into his ear. 

  
  


Heart slowing down, knowing he’s safe and not being mugged or kidnapped, Eijun turns in Miyuki's arms, a wide smile already on his face. 

  
  


“Senpai!” Wrapping his arms around the catchers shoulders and holding him tightly to him. “Of course I missed you! We haven’t seen each other in like two weeks, even though we talk everyday. The real question is did you miss me?!”

  
  


The arms around his waist tighten even more, if possible, and with a quick kiss to Eijuns ear, Miyuki responds, “My ears surely didn’t miss all of your yelling, I’m going to be deaf before I’m done with college at this rate. To answer your question though, yes, I missed you too Sawamura.” 

  
  


“You better have, and hey! I’m not that loud!” Eijun borderline screeches. Getting wide eyed looks from the people passing by makes a faint blush go across Eijun’s face in embarrassment, “Okay, maybe I can get a little loud, but it’s just to make sure I’m heard okay! If you don’t talk loud enough in my family then you don’t get to participate in the conversation!” He huffs before burrowing his face into Miyuki's neck. 

  
  


Eijun can feel Miyuki’s body start to shake, indicating that he’s laughing at what had just occurred. Bringing a hand up to Eijun’s hair and ruffling it, Miyuki says, “Okay, well let’s go my little megaphone. We have a train to catch and we don’t want to end up walking all the way there. C’mon.” Waiting for Eijun to take his face out of his neck, Miyuki gives him a kiss on the forehead in consolation before grabbing his hand and walking over to a platform for their bus ride to their next destination. 

  
  


Once they boarded the bus and found seats, Eijun began his interrogation of where they were going to Miyuki. 

  
  


“Where are we going, Miyuki? I don’t know the area so I don’t know what could be around here.” 

  
  


“I’m not telling you, you’ll just have to wait until we get there.” 

  
  


There’s silence for about the next 4 minutes before the southpaw says something again.

  
  


“Please~ senpai?” Eijun asks, batting his eyelashes at Miyuki.

  
  


“No, and don’t think those puppy dog eyes will work on me. I’ve had two years to get used to them, Sawamura.” 

  
  


“Doesn’t mean people don’t get weak to things even if they’re used to them.” He says quickly before giving him the puppy eyes, a look he’s been perfecting since he found out he could use his cuteness to get things he wanted. 

  
  


Miyuki stares at him, unmoving, for a good minute before blinking, turning forward and taking his glasses off. “Can't be weak to something I can’t see.” The catcher says proudly. 

  
  


Looking at him in disbelief, and slight awe, Eijun tries to get Miyuki's glasses from his hand. Swatting hands and muffled yelps leaves them both slightly breathless before the bus driver announces the next stop. 

  
  


“Oh look at that, if you were paying attention you would have found out where we were going. Now sit still and wait another like 5 minutes Eijun.” Miyuki voices, cleaning the lenses on his glasses before putting them back on. 

  
  


Pouting, Eijun sits forward and stays quiet the rest of the bus ride. He had heard the last part of the destination, so he figured they were going to a park of some sort but he had no idea which one. 

  
  


**“Now arriving, Asukayama Station. Please watch your step when exiting. ”**

  
  


“Asukayama? Are we going to Asukayama Park?”

  
  


A playful smile graces Kazuya’s face, nodding his head over to the door that they were getting off now. Walking out of the train and onto the platform showed that they were across from the huge park. 

  
  


“I can’t believe we’re here! I’ve always wanted to visit it, it’s so beautiful with all the cherry blossoms blooming! Thank you so much Kazuya!” Eijun throws his arms around Kazuya, placing a quick peck on his cheek. 

  
  


“Don’t thank me just yet Ei,” Kazuya says with a shy smile, he brings his phone out to text someone and after getting, what Eijun figures, confirmation for something, he looks back up at Eijun and holds out his right arm so they can link them together. “Follow me, there’s something I want you to see.” 

  
  


Arms linked and hearts full of contentment, they walk until they reach a rather empty grass field, scattered with cherry blossoms. There’s a couple of other people out and sunbathing, either by themselves or with a group but for the most part it’s quiet and serene. 

  
  


Taking it all in, Eijun is guided by Kazuya, the latter being his eyes while he is distracted with new sights. Eventually they stop and Eijun pauses his exploration of the new area to take in what they stopped in front of. It was a picnic setup underneath a cherry blossom tree, complete with a basket of food, flowers, and two small throw pillows to sit on comfortably. 

  
  


“What is this Kaz? Is this for us?” Eijun asks, confused yet hoping he was right. 

  
  


Kazuya is rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at doing something very shoujo manga-esque. “I remember how you’ve talked about something like this before, where you wanted to have a romantic picnic under the cherry blossoms one day, and I figured the weather was nice and we were supposed to meet anyway. So, I had Kuramochi help me out, that’s why I was a little late meeting you. Do you like it?”

  
  


_ What did I do to deserve such an amazing partner? I don’t deserve him....but I’m selfish, and I’m going to do everything possible to keep him.  _

  
  


“This is honestly amazing senpai . I don’t have the words to express how I’m feeling, which is new. It really means a lot to me senpai, thank you so much.” A teary eyed Eijun finishes, cause how can he not be emotional over this? Reaching up and gently grabbing Kazuya’s face between his hands, the pitcher brings their faces together until they are leaning their heads together, forehead to forehead. “You’re amazing, did you know that?” 

  
  


Miyuki’s arms go to hold the side of Eijun’s waist while he responds, “Hmm, maybe I’ve heard it once or twice. I think you need to help me jog my memory by saying it again though.” 

  
  


“You would love that wouldn't you?” Eijun just shakes his head fondly, already expecting the flirty response. Gripping Miyuki’s face more firmly, he looks into his eyes, “You are amazing and I am so lucky to be yours.” 

  
  


Face flushing a pretty red, Miyuki mumbles under his breath before surging forward and kissing Eijun. “If anyone is lucky enough to have anyone one here, it’s me being able to call you mine.”

  
  


Smiling against each other's lips, Eijun mutters, “I guess we’re lucky to have each other then huh?”

  
  


“Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let's sit down and eat. I bought a couple different things that I know we both like and some fruit too.” 

  
  


Gently pushing away from one another, Eijun hops over to the blanket, feeling the softness of it before getting distracted with the flowers, a bouquet of sunflowers and baby's breath, it was beautiful.

  
  


“I hope you like the flowers… I thought sunflowers were fitting for my sunshine. The white flowers went well with them so I got those too, I don’t know what they are called or mean though.” Miyuki admits,sitting down next to Eijun and taking a pillow for himself before opening the basket to get their food out. 

  
  


“My mom taught me some meanings when I was younger! Sunflowers typically mean adoration and loyalty, as well as being called a ‘happy flower’ because of the name and color, which is why they are my favorite ones too! Baby’s Breath, the little white flowers, symbolize a lot of things but mainly love, trust and romance .  So I’d say your choice of flowers were pretty spot on senpai~.”

  
  


“Wow, so you can remember things outside of baseball? Interesting!” Miyuki jokes and laughs at Eijun’s affronted look, “Hahaha, I’m sorry, I’ll stop. That was really interesting though, thank you for telling me Sawamura.”

  
  


“Hmph! That's the last time I share my incredible knowledge with you, Miyuki Kazuya! You should be honored to learn about the wonderful world of flower meanings!”

  
  


“Ah, yes yes. I shall hope to learn more from you sensei, teach me your ways.” 

  
  


Staring each other in the eye only lasts for a second before they break down in laughter. Sighing in a mix of happiness and contentedness, Miyuki sorts through the food and tries to stifle a laugh when he catches sight of something Kuramochi must have slipped in when they set everything up. Eyeing his boyfriend wearily at the sound of laughter, Eijun asks, “Why are you laughing? What is in there?”

  
  


Turning while holding a little container, Miyuki answers, “Oh, Kuramochi just must have snuck in your favorite when he was setting this up after I left to get you. You like natto right?” The catcher opens the lid to present the food to Eijun.

  
  


With a dramatic gasp for air Eijun yells, “MIYUKI KAZUYA! You get that disgusting, vile bean out of my face!”

  
  


A laugh, sounding a lot like Kuramochi, comes out of Miyuki before he can stop it, putting the natto away and trying to calm Eijun down. “Okay, okay, it's away now. The big, bad bean is gone, lower your weapons.” 

  
  


Cat-eyed and growling, Eijun grabs his pillow and hugs it to his chest, ready to swing it and hit Miyuki away at a moment's notice if the natto makes another appearance. 

  
  


“Here, I have karaage and some onigiris, I think some are pickled plum and others are salmon? I could be wrong though, we’ll find out when we eat them. I also bought us some water since we’re eating a lot of salty foods.” 

  
  


Grabbing an onigiri and a bottle of water, Eijun shifts until he is shoulder to shoulder with Miyuki, a bit uncomfortable since their dominant hands are pressed together, but not minding when they get to be so close to one another. 

  
  


Taking a bite of the onigiri, salmon filled he notes, Eijun leans his head onto Miyuki’s shoulder and takes in the view of the park around them. Cherry blossoms falling with the breeze and creating a scene that looks like pink snow is falling all around them. 

  
  


“How has moving into your apartment been? You said it was included in your scholarship right?”

  
  


“Yeah, it belongs to the University and they have them available for anyone attending. It’s nice, just a simple one bedroom, one bath, decent size, it’s better than having to look and pay for a place to stay all on my own, I’d rather deal with that after college. I’ll have to show you it the next time you visit, it sucks that you can’t stay over.”

  
  


“That’s nice! I can’t wait to see what it looks like and how you decorated it, if you put any effort into that that is. I’m sorry I couldn’t help this past weekend, my parents wanted me to help out around the house. I can come over this weekend if you want though? Help you settle in more?”

  
  


“I appreciate you wanting to help Ei, don’t worry about this last weekend. I know you haven't seen your family in a while. This weekend though, if you get permission from your parents, maybe you could stay Saturday and Sunday? We can explore more areas that you wanted to see too.”

  
  


“That sounds like a really nice idea, I don’t see why they would say no but I’ll ask them anyways! I’ll let you know by tomorrow, okay?”

  
  


“Sounds perfect sunshine.”

  
  


The rest of their lunch goes much like this, talking about mundane things they don’t really get a chance to talk about. After finishing their food, Eijun shifts positions, crawling over to in front of Miyuki before settling down between his legs so his back is to Miyuki’s chest. Miyuki, who was leaning against the tree they’re sitting under, weaves his arms around Eijun’s waist, fingers intertwining and then settling against Eijun’s stomach. 

  
  


With stomachs full and beautiful weather surrounding them, Eijun dozes in and out of consciousness. Miyuki leans his cheek against the crown of Eijun’s head, getting a whiff of his fruity shampoo scent every time a breeze blows by them, and closes his eyes as well. This feeling of having the person he cares about most in his arms is not a feeling he is going to get used too. It feels so surreal that they’re finally in a position where they could freely hug and kiss one another whenever they feel like it. It’s bizarre but Miyuki wouldn’t change how they are for anything. 

  
  


Eijun groans in his sleep, twisting over onto his side so his face is squished against Miyuki’s chest. He huffs for a minute before settling down into his nap again, and Miyuki just looks on in fondness. He brings his right hand to Eijun’s face, softly brushing the hair out of the younger's eyes and away from his forehead and leaning down to press a kiss to the now revealed skin. 

  
  


Taking in the peacefulness of nature for another ten or so minutes, Miyuki decides it time to wake Eijun up now. Rubbing his hand up and down the pitcher's arm, Miyuki starts talking in the hope that it will wake him up. “Eijun, time to get up.” 

  
  


Nothing, hmm. 

  
  


“Sunshine, c’mon. There's still some things I want to show you.”

  
  


Moving but no sign of wanting to open his eyes just yet. Miyuki thinks of something that might do just the trick, with a smirk, he leans down right next to Eijun’s ear and says, 

  
  


“Baby, wake up please.”

  
  


A golden eye peaks open, dubiously Eijun mutters, “Did you just call me baby? Did that word just come out of your mouth or am I still dreaming?’

  
  


“Wow Sawamura~, I didn’t know you dream of me calling you ‘baby’. Should I do it more often?”

  
  


“Pft, of course not. It sounds weird coming from you.” Despite what he said, Eijun has a deep blush on his cheeks, challenging his previous statement. 

  
  


Filing that piece of information away for later, Miyuki chuckles and continues on to why he woke up Eijun in the first place. “I’m glad you’ve been having such a wonderful nap on our date, but there is one more place I wanted to show you before it gets too late.”

  
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just felt really comfortable and relaxed being out here with you.” A sheepish Eijun replies. 

  
  


A small smile graces Miyuki’s face, the feeling was mutual, cuddling with such nice weather and full stomachs made for the perfect situation to take a nap. Not that he wants Eijun knowing that though, teasing him is so much more fun.

  
  


Miyuki hums, “Let’s get going, I want to show you this one last thing and I don’t remember when it closes.” Miyuki checks his phone, “It’s only about close to 3 right now, so we should be good!” He moves to stand up, stretching from sitting in one place for so long.

  
  


“What about the basket and pillows and stuff? We can’t just leave it here?”

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry about those. I asked Mochi and he said he’d get them for me. He should be on his way over by now.”

  
  


“How did you ever get Mochi-senpai to agree to do all of this for you? There’s no way he’s doing this purely because you’re best friends.”

  
  


“You would be right about that sunshine! It’s costing me 2 new video games that he wants, but I figured it’s a small price to pay for spending the day with you.” 

  
  


“Y’know, you say you hate showing emotions but you can be really sweet when you want to be. It’s cute.” Eijun rebuttals, a toothy smile making its way across his face at his boyfriend contradicting himself. “I’m taking the flowers you got me with us, though. They’re too pretty and deserve to be shown off!” 

  
  


“If i'm gonna be honest with you, it’s only you that I feel okay being like this in front of. With anyone else it just feels….invasive.” Miyuki purses his mouth to the side, deciding that telling his boyfriend that little secret is worth it to see the happiness it brings Eijun. “I’m really glad you like your flowers though, I’ll have to remember which store I bought them from so I can go there again.” 

  
  


“Thank you for feeling comfortable around me and trusting me with a side you don’t like showing. It means a lot to me Kazuya.” Holding his flowers and straightening out his clothes, Eijun uses his free hand to reach for Miyuki’s, gripping his fingers tight. 

  
  


“It’s nothing to thank me for Ei.” Leaning down to give Eijun a quick but sweet kiss, first one to the lips and another on the pitchers forehead because it might just be his favorite spot to kiss, after his lips of course, those would always be first place. Miyuki starts walking away from the picnic setup, one hand holding Eijun’s and the other holding his phone to check the directions to the last spot he had in mind to show Eijun. 

  
  


Once knowing the general direction for it and the main street it was on, they made their way out of the park. Eijun kept looking around and taking in all the sights even though they were the same ones they had passed by going into the park. 

  
  


_ Cute,  _ Kazuya thinks. 

  
  


“The next spot I want to show you is only two blocks away, it’s close to one of the main roads.”

  
  


“Oh, okay! Where are we going? Or is it a surprise again?” Eijun pouts, already knowing Miyuki is going to keep that information to himself or make Eijun guess.

  
  


“It’s a surprise, but you can guess if you want to! Though, I’m not going to tell you if you get it right or not, hahaha.”

  
  


_ Well look who was right? _ , Eijun unenthusiastically cheers with a roll of his eyes.

  
  


“I think I’ve learned from our time on the bus that guessing and pleading will get me nowhere. I think I’ll just wait, it’s not too far either.”

  
  


“Okay, whatever you want to do Sawamura.”

  
  


Huffing before falling silent on the topic and deciding to just follow Miyuki, Eijun starts to ask about certain statues or buildings he sees. 

  
  


Soon enough Miyuki eventually stops them in front of a store with big windows and golden words written on them stating the name of the store, Alohomora Bookstore. Gasping in shock, Eijun starts to jump in place in excitement.

  
  


“Alohomora Bookstore!? How did you know I’ve been wanting to come here Miyuki-senpai? It’s one of the main things on my list of things I wanted to see in the city!” 

  
  


“Kuramochi actually told me about it, he said he remembered from a conversation you guys had a while ago about things to do in Tokyo. Said this was one of the places on your list and since we were only a couple blocks away from it I figured now would be a great time to visit it.” Miyuki is grateful that Kuramochi had decided to share that information with him, he wanted to make the most out of this visit and if Eijun wasn’t able to stay the weekend then he wanted them to at least have this long day together.

  
  


“I’m going to have to give Mochi-senpai a big hug when I see him next time. He’s really amazing huh!”

  
  


Placing a hand over his heart in mock pain, Miyuki jokingly says, “Waxing poetry about another man right in front of me Sawamura? I’m hurt.” 

  
  


“Oh please, you know I don’t like Kuramochi-senpai in that way, I wouldn’t be here with you if I did.” Rolling his eyes, Eijun continues, “Now let’s go inside! I’m so excited!” Grabbing Kazuya’s hand and pulling him along they walk through the doors and both gape at the size of the interior, the store looked smaller from the outside but I guess it adds to the atmosphere of the place. 

  
  


The two storey store is packed with books, it seems never ending. While the first floor has a more typical bookstore feel to it with a cafe, wide aisles, table tops covered with every genre you could think of, a section off to the side that has couches and chairs to sit in and read or relax along with a stage for poetry reading or performances and posters littering the walls. There’s a second floor that has a more magical feel to it, with more nooks and crannies to discover and fairy lights adorning the few open spaces available, as well with even more books and sitting places to read. It feels like another world.

  
  


Before walking over to the cafe to get a drink to have while browsing the aisles, Kazuya suggests to Eijun to start walking around while he waits for the drinks, wanting the southpaw to take in as much of the enormous store as possible. 

  
  


“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting with you Miyuki.” Eijun asks, wrapping his arms around Miyuki’s waist, without trying to crush the flowers, and putting his chin on the slightly tallers shoulder. 

  
  


“I’m totally sure Sawamura, go look around while I wait, I know you want to start exploring. What do you want to drink before you go?” Miyuki says kindly, already seeing the excitement in Eijun’s bright, gleaming eyes.

  
  


“Hmmm, I think I’m kinda craving a fruit smoothie. If they have a strawberry and banana one then get me that, if not then you can choose! You know what flavors I like by now!”

  
  


Bending down slightly to give a kiss to Eijun’s forehead ( _ because it's right there, how can I not kiss it?),  _ Miyuki mumbles “Will do, just keep an ear out for your phone in case I need to call you to find you okay?”

  
  


“Okay!” and with a quick peck to Miyuki’s cheek, Eijun is all but bouncing away to explore the neverending aisles, but not straying too far so Miyuki can find him easily. 

  
  


Starting in the aisle closest to the little cafe part of the store finds Eijun in the Sci-fi section. Automatically seeing popular and well known books like Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury and 1984 by George Orwell to more unknown books about aliens and other scientific yet apocalyptic settings. Rounding the corner to see the next section of books, Eijun spots a large open door, curtains propped open on each side. Upon further examination, the southpaw sees that the door is an old vault door. Looking at it curiously, he sees a man with a name tag walking by and asks why there’s a vault door, was it intentional design or did it come with it already? 

  
  


“Oh! Before this place was a bookstore it used to be a bank! I think the owner liked the way the door looked with the rest of the aesthetic of the place so he kept it. Either that or it was more hassle to get it removed then to just let it be!” 

  
  


“That’s so interesting! Thank you!” 

“No problem! My name is Ito Josuke, so if you need any more help or have any questions don’t hesitate to look for me.” The man gives Eijun a charming smile.

  
  


“Thank you so much Ito-san! I’ll be sure to do that if I need any help!” 

  
  


“Awesome!” Thinking the conversation was done with, Eijun starts to walk towards the vault door before stopping and turning back around to the salesperson when they start talking again. “So have you been here before? I think I’d remember seeing you.” 

  
  


“Oh, ah, no. This is my first time here, me and my _ boyfriend _ ,” making sure to put emphasis on the word, “wanted to check it out before we went home.” Eijun finishes with a smile that’s polite but also saying he wants to move on from this conversation and just look at the books.

  
  


“Boyfriend eh? Is that where you got those flowers from?” 

  
  


“He did, as a matter of fact.” 

  
  


Miyuki’s voice enters the conversation, walking over to Eijun’s side and handing him his fruit smoothie. With one hand now free he reaches to wrap it around Eijun’s waist and pulls him to his side. Now, Miyuki Kazuya was no small guy, having grown a couple of centimeters in his last year of high school, he now stands at a whopping 181cm (6ft), along with the muscles he’s accumulated over his baseball career. While Eijun himself has grown, he is only about 179cm (5’10.5), and Ito Josuke is around the same as him. The differences in height, though small, seemed so much larger however, when Miyuki tilted his head up to look down his nose at the store employee, eyes blazing in a way that is usually reserved for very annoying batters on the field. 

“Ah, my bad dude. I’m sorry to bother you, I hope you enjoy looking around.” With an embarrassed flush on his face, the Ito-san leaves in a hurry. 

  
  


Releasing a breath, Miyuki seems to deflate when he goes back to slouching, not looking nearly as intimidating as he did just a few seconds ago. Huffing, he squeezes Eijun’s waist, “I hope he wasn’t bothering you for too long before I showed up, Ei. I know you can handle things on your own but do you want me to find a manager and tell them he was not respecting your personal space?” 

  
  


“No, no, it’s okay Kazuya. Thank you for worrying but I think it was just some harmless, cheesy flirting on his part. Don’t worry about it okay?” Taking a sip of his smoothie, he groans in delight before angling his head slightly up to kiss Kazuya’s nose. “That is for getting me this smoothie, it’s amazing, and this is for helping me out and making him leave.” Eijun says before moving down and kissing Kazuya on the lips. 

  
  


Humming into the kiss, Miyuki savors it before pulling away with a smirk making its way onto his face, “I think if that’s my reward with helping you out, I should do it a lot more often.” 

  
  


Slightly punching Miyuki’s shoulder, Eijun retorts, “You should be helping me out regardless of if you get kisses or not, you damn Tanuki!” 

  
  


“You’re too cute for your own good.” With a quick chuckle, Kazuya takes Eijun’s flowers from his hands so he has a free one to look at the books with. “Have you found anything interesting yet?”

  
  


“Book wise, no, not yet! But, look at this!” Eijun grabs Kazuya’s arm and drags him to the vault door. “This place used to be a bank, so they have a vault door leading to one of the rooms! Isn’t that so cool?!”

  
  


“Wow, that is pretty cool, it goes really well with the aesthetics to the place.” 

  
  


“Yeah, that's what Ito-san said the owner probably kept it around for.” 

  
  


“Ito-san?”

  
  


“The guy you scared away.”

  
  


“Ahh, him.” 

  
  


“Don’t pout you dork, you’ve already got me and I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go explore the second floor! It looks like there's some cool art sculptures up there.”

  
  


“Lead the way, sunshine.”

•••

After roaming the upper floor and taking loads of pictures to post on instagram and to keep for themselves, they buy a book each, Eijun’s choice being the next book of one of the mangas he’s reading and Kazuya’s being a cookbook that he had been meaning to buy anyway. 

  
  


Walking out of the bookstore, hand in hand with their other hand being full, they slowly make their way back towards the train, knowing they need to get back home but not wanting the day to be over and going back to not being able to see each other often. Despite how slow they had walked, there's only so much time you can save walking two blocks, and before they know it they're boarding the train at Asukayama Station to head back to Shinjuku station where they would be splitting up and heading back to their own homes. 

Resting his head on Kazuya’s shoulder during the twenty minute ride back, Eijun yawns sleepily before talking, “Thank you for such an amazing day out Kazuya. I really had so much fun and I hope we can have another day like this soon. The flowers you got me are gorgeous too, I can’t wait to put them in my room.” 

  
  


“I’m glad you had so much fun, I had a blast too. We definitely should do this again, maybe explore the area more next time too. I saw some cool stores when we were walking to Alohomora Bookstore.” 

  
  


“That sounds nice. Do you know what your classes are going to be like yet? You’ve chosen them out already right?” 

  
  


“I did, it’s just some normal classes like Math, English and this history class, I forgot which time period it’s about though, some electives. Baseball, of course, is what’s going to take up most of my time anyways.”

  
  


“You’re lucky you can choose your classes, I still have to wait another year.” The southpaw pouts.

  
  


“Your third year will be over before you know it Eijun, have fun with it okay? Enjoy being on Seidou a little longer.”

  
  


“Yeah, I know…” 

  
  


“ **Now arriving Shinjuku Station”**

  
  


Burrowing his face more into Kazuya’s shoulder before having to stand up and leave, getting a whiff of his cologne, Eijun calms down his racing heart and wonders when the next time he’ll get a chance to be this close to him. Even though he might stay over this weekend, it doesn’t feel like there’ll ever be enough time together.

•••

The new term starts for Kazuya much like it did for Eijun, a blur of new schedules, classes and baseball practices. 

  
  


As fun of a time college seems, the actual reality of it to Kazuya is a huge let down. He’s only a week and a half in and there seems to be no time for any  _ ‘me’  _ time. It’s just a schedule of wake up, rush to morning practice, rush to his classes, an hour or two for him to do his homework and then evening practices that tire him out more than Seidou ever did, so he ends up falling right asleep the minute he gets home. The only thing getting him through the day, besides playing the sport he loves, is getting to text and occasionally facetime, Eijun. 

  
  


_ God, if I didn’t have that sunshine with me I don't know how I’d be handling everything right now, _ Kazuya thinks earnestly, on his way back home from evening practice.

  
  


Just as he finishes that thought, his phone buzzes with the announcement of an incoming text. Fishing it out of his back pocket and unlocking it, he sees the text is from Eijun.  _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  _ Opening it, he reads, 

  
  


**Sawamura Eijun <3**

_ 8:36 pm _

**_Senpai! How has your day been?_ **

**_Are you the starting catcher yet, or did they see your personality and decide to delay it for another year?_ **

**_Also!!! Okumura shonen is wondering how your new team has been doing… well he didn't say that but it’s written all over his face! Look!_ **

_ [img.1] _

  
  


Snorting a laugh at the whole conversation so far, Kazuya opens up the photo to show Eijun front and center, a little blurry but looking as adorable as ever with his bright smile. In the background of the photo shows Okumura, eyes slightly more wide than normal, most likely from being caught off guard, but looking as straight faced as always. 

  
  


**Miyuki Kazuya**

_ 8:38 pm _

**_So are you saying that you’re not with me for my personality??_ **

**_How shallow of you Eijun :(_ **

**_My day has been good Sunshine, classes and practice were as usual. I’m on my way home now. I’ll probably eat dinner and then pass out after._ **

**_And Okumura honestly looks like he’d rather be anywhere else, but on the off chance that you are right, tell him it’s going just fine and I await the day we can face off against one another, catcher vs catcher._ **

  
  
  


**Sawamura Eijun <3**

_ 8:40 pm _

**_SHALLOW?? ME?_ **

**_DO YOU KNOW ME YOU LOUSY SENPAI?!_ **

**_(つ◉益◉)つ_ **

**_Sounds good Kaz! I hope you eat a yummy meal and get all the rest you need for tomorrow! You have sundays off right? Maybe I can come down and see you and we can just hang out at your place, have a lazy day!  
  
_ **

**_Okumura looked shocked when I told him, then he growled and he started doing that aura thing. He left and went to practice his batting now with Seto-kun. Maybe you are a good senpai sometimes!_ **

  
  
  


**Miyuki Kazuya**

_ 8:41 pm _

**_Oi_ **

**_And of course I know you, you're my dork_ **

**_I’d love nothing more than to do that Eijun, thank you. Sounds like a plan._ **

**_I’m a good senpai, what are you talking about? :(_ **

  
  
  


**Sawamura Eijun <3**

_ 8:43 pm _

**_Don’t try and act all sweet now (-_-｡)_ **

**_Hmm, you have your moments ⁽˙³˙⁾_ **

  
  
  


**Miyuki Kazuya**

_ 8:44 pm _

**_I’m always sweet ⊂(▀¯▀⊂)_ **

  
  
  


**Sawamura Eijun <3**

_ 8:46 pm  _

**_!!!_ **

**_An emoticon!! You finally used one! I thought I taught you all of that for nothing! ╥﹏╥_ **

  
  


Smiling down at his phone before pocketing it, Kazuya looks up and notices he’s almost to his apartment, and after another minute, making his way through the lobby and up the stairs, the elevator is currently out of order and going up the stairs after a grueling practice is not the best thing to come home too. Unlocking his door and setting his bags down next to it, he takes a deep breath, holding it in for a couple of seconds before releasing it. The day seemed to drag on forever and finally having a moment of peace and quiet almost made Kazuya want to shed a tear. 

  
  


Sitting down on his small, and kinda uncomfortable couch, Kazuya brings his phone out and sees Eijuns last message to him;

  
  


**Sawamura Eijun <3**

_ 8:57 pm _

**_Since you haven’t responded yet I’m assuming you made it home and are eating now! Rest well senpai! I can’t wait to see you this weekend, we’ll have so much fun okay?_ **

**_Goodnight! <3_ **

  
  


**Miyuki Kazuya**

_ 9:10 pm _

**_Goodnight Eijun_ **

**_I can't wait to see you either, I’m looking forward to it_ **

  
  


Maybe university isn’t what he fully expected it to be, but getting to see Eijun every other week makes all of the hectic schedules, tiredness, and everything seem worth it. As long as he has his sunshine cheering him on, he can make it through just about anything. 

•••

The beginning of becoming a third year is filled with harder classes, higher expectations and, of course, baseball. 

  
  


Eijun puts his all into his classes, finding studying more easy when he has a goal he wants to work towards, Waseda University. Even if he doesn’t get a baseball scholarship, his next plan would be to test into the school before deciding to go to another university all together. He will get to play with Miyuki soon - if he has anything to do with it - he doesn’t even want to think of not being a battery for another four to five years, and that’s if they even get drafted onto the same team. 

  
  


Balancing on a tightrope of homework and practice and trying to find the best way to stay upright without having one side pile on too much, helps everyone’s minds stay focused. Being kept busy leads the next few days before Seidou High School leaves for Koshien blowing by in a flash and before everyone knows it, the day to leave arrives.

  
  


Planning to leave in the early morning of the day before the opening ceremony to be fully rested, considering the bus ride from Seidou High School to Nishinomiya takes about 6 hours. With the time now being 5 am and hoping that traffic is normal, Seidou will be getting to their hotel at around noon. 

  
  


Sleepily walking out of his dorm with Asada-kun and the new first year residing in dorm five, Suzuki Hayato-kun, Eijun rubs his eyes before stretching as far as his arms can go. 

  
  


Eijun takes in a deep breath of fresh early morning air before turning to his precious kouhai, “Okay, Asada-kun, Suzuki-kun! Do you have everything you need for the trip? Enough clothes? Toiletries? Charging cables for your electronics?”

  
  


“I’m all good to go Captain Sawamura-senpai!” Suzuki enthusiastically yelps, excitement coursing through him at being able to see and cheer for his cool upperclassman. 

  
  


“That’s the spirit Suzuki-kun! Asada-kun, what about you?” Eijun high fives the first year before turning to his fellow southpaw. 

  
  


“Everything seems to be in order for me as well, Senpai. What about you?” 

  
  


“Great! I’m all set too, let’s go fellas!” 

  
  


Finally making their way to the multiple buses waiting in the parking lot near the baseball fields, all of the team members and managers line up for a quick roll call taken by the coach so no one gets left behind. 

  
  


“Seto?”

  
  


“Here!”

  
  


“Okumura?”

  
  


“Here.”

  
  


“Kanemaru?”

  
  


“Present.”

  
  


As the roll call continues on, Eijuns thoughts start to drift, wondering if Kazuya is doing okay with his classes and new practice schedule. They haven’t seen each other since before the new term started and it’s weighing down on both of them on having to rely on FaceTime and text messages, though it’s significantly better than no interaction at all. Luckily, Kazuya had said that he’d be able to make it to the semi-finals and the finals, so the excitement of reaching that level was amplified by a hundred percent. Snapping out of his thoughts and about to tune back into the roll call, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly looking around to see if he was clear, he pulls it out and sees it’s from Kazuya. A smile makes its way to his face just by seeing his name before he’s interrupted with a smack on his shoulder. 

  
  


Jumping, Eijun looks around, wondering who hit him and why. Upon looking up he sees everyone staring at him, face turning red at the attention all on him he asks, “Um, yes?”

  
  


There’s a mixture of groans and snorts throughout the crowd of teenagers, while the teachers just look exasperated at his antics once again. 

  
  


Coach Kataoka clears his throat before shooting a glare at Eijun, “Maybe if you weren’t looking at your phone and paying attention you would have heard your name be called, Captain?” 

  
  


Chills shooting down his spine, Eijun goes cat-eyed before bringing his hand up for a salute, “H-Hai Boss! This Sawamura Eijun apologizes for not paying attention and showing negligence in the Captain role!”

  
  


“Just don’t let it happen again… and don’t call me boss.”

  
  


“Hai, Boss!”

  
  


With a sigh and a shake of his head at his request being ignored for the third year in a row, Kataoka goes back to finishing the last of attendance. 

  
  


“Okay, now that everyone is accounted for, the ride is about 6 hours long, we’ll be having a few quick stops for bathroom breaks but I’d prefer it if you went before you leave. Now, if you are ready please go to the bus you were assigned to, we should be leaving within the next fifteen to twenty minutes.” 

  
  


The group breaks up into chaotic lines of either the buses or the restroom. Eijun, feeling proud that he has everything he needs and is prepared, starts roaming around and checking in on everyone, making sure they go through a mental checklist and know which buses they need to get on. When walking away from a group of second years, he hears some first years arguing over which bus they’re supposed to get on. 

  
  


“Hey, do you guys need any help?”

  
  


“Ah, Captain! No we’re okay!”

  
  


“No, we're not you dummy, stop trying to be cool. Can you help us find which buses we’re supposed to go on senpai? We’re a little confused.” The taller of the two first years asks sheepishly, while fighting off the jabbing hands of his fellow first year who had talked first. 

  
  


“Hahaha, of course I’ll help you! This Sawamura Eijun is glad to help his kouhai! You’re Himekawa-kun right?” Eijun questions, pointing at the taller first year, “And you’re Komi-kun?” 

  
  


Himekawa and Komi’s eyes seem to gleam, nodding their heads enthusiastically when they realize the Captain remembers their names.

  
  


“Awesome, follow me! If we find a manager they should have the list of which bus everyone is supposed to get to!”

  
  


After walking around for a minute or two they finally come across Yoshikawa Haruno. 

  
  


“Haruno-chan! Can you help Himekawa and Komi-kun find which bus they’re supposed to get on?” 

  
  


“For sure! Let’s see….” Haruno flips some papers around trying to find their names. Eijun, knowing they are in good hands, says his goodbyes and makes his way to his bus, wanting to sit and see what Miyuki had messaged him. 

  
  


“Bye senpai! Thank you for your help!”

  
  


“Thank you Cap’n!”

  
  


Turning around and waving before stepping onto the bus, Eijun quickly finds a seat towards the back of the bus, only a couple people from the first string are seated so choosing a seat is simple and fast. 

  
  


Finally situated and comfortable, Eijun pulls out his phone to respond. 

  
  
  


** Miyuki Kazuya <3 (つ▀¯▀)つ **

_ 5:40 am _

**_Good morning Eijun_ **

**_I know you’re just traveling today but stay safe and let me know when you reach your hotel._ **

  
  
  


** Sawamura Eijun **

_ 5:50 am _

**_Good morning Kazuya~ (´∀｀)♡_ **

**_Just got on the bus_ **

**_We should be leaving within the next 10 minutes_ **

  
  
  


** Miyuki Kazuya <3 (つ▀¯▀)つ **

_ 5:50 am  _

**_Good_ **

**_Make sure you save all your energy for the games tomorrow okay?_ **

**_And drink lots of water and sleep good tonight too_ **

**_And don’t push Okumura to catch for you either_ **

  
  
  


** Sawamura Eijun **

_ 5:52 am _

**_Do you have that little faith in me?_ **

**_I know my limits and I know that I’m supposed to rest └| ಠ ‸ ಠ |┘_ **

  
  
  


** Miyuki Kazuya <3 (つ▀¯▀)つ **

_ 5:55 am _

**_Well….. your decisions can be a little questionable sunshine_ **

  
  
  


** Sawamura Eijun **

_ 5:56 am _

**_Hmph (○｀ε´○)_ **

**_I’ll prove you wrong Miyuki Kazuya!!_ **

  
  
  


** Miyuki Kazuya <3 (つ▀¯▀)つ **

_ 5:58 am _

**_I’m sure you will Eijun_ **

**_My practice is about to start so I have to go but still let me know when you get to the hotel._ **

**_Have a good day sunshine_ **

  
  
  


** Sawamura Eijun **

_ 6:00 am _

**_Have a great practice Kazuya!_ **

**_Go show them what a great catcher you are ( ˘ ³˘)♥_ **

  
  


Smiling down at their conversation, Eijun reluctantly puts his phone away, wishing he could talk to Kazuya more but knowing they both have different priorities right now.  _ I need to focus on getting us to the finals,  _ Eijun thinks, already forming plans and planning to study their opponents until it’s like he’s one of theirs. 

  
•••

A long bus ride filled with teenage boys is filled with laughter, napping and eating. Eijun sent Kazuya occasional photos throughout the ride that he took of either the outside nature or of him and some of the rest of the team. Excitingly, Kazuya had sent one photo back, it seemed to be after his practice and most likely on the way home or to class. His hair was slightly wet but he had a small smirk on his face and looked cute in whatever sweatshirt he was wearing, Eijun automatically put it as his lock-screen. 

  
  


Once the buses had stopped outside of their hotel the coaches had ordered them to all line up again. They were being paired up, two to a room. Eijun nods along, wondering who he was going to get as a temporary roommate. 

  
  


“Sawamura Eijun and Okumura Koushuu! You’ll be sharing a room, come up and get the keys to the room, you can start heading up once you do and get situated, then come down for a quick meeting.” 

  
  


Turns out he doesn’t have to wonder long. 

  
  


“Hai Boss!” 

  
  


Walking up to get their keys, Okumura and Eijun make their way up to find their room. 

  
  


“This will be so fun Okumura-shounen!! Now you can catch for me whenever, hahaha!” 

  
  


“I’ve already received a text from Miyuki-senpai to not follow your orders of catching for you.” 

  
  


Shocked and appalled, though he knew he shouldn’t be, that his catchers would team up on him like this, all he can do is cross his arms, huff and stomp away to their room while planning on how to get back at Kazuya for this. 

  
  


The battery quickly dropped their stuff off in their room before heading back down for the meeting with the first string. 

  
  


Sitting in a conference-like room with the first string, as well as Coach Kataoka along with Ochiai, Takashima, and Ōta. They go over the game plans for their first opponent and how the opening ceremony is going to go. Considering most of the first string had gone to Koshien last year it’s a quick affair of how to act before going more in depth on their opponents. 

  
  


Excited, all Eijun could think of was,  _ I can’t wait to play.  _

•••

The opening ceremony passed by in a blur, nice weather making it bearable to stand outside for an hour under the sun for once. 

  
  


Interacting with all of the other schools on friendly terms before the matches was always fun, the competitiveness was there but had a more cordial atmosphere then compared to the field. Spring Koshien, on the other hand, was on a completely different level, a competitive aura seeming to be coming off of each and every single player in the line ups. 

  
  


Before anyone could really see it the first match had come and gone, the matches following in a similar fashion. Seidou beating all of their opponents in high scoring games, Hakuryuu being one of their few too close to call matches but Seidou ultimately taking the victory between the two schools. 

  
  


The semi-finals ends up being between Seidou High School Vs Seiseisha High, the usual runner up for Koshien, always right behind Komadai Fujimaki. Knowing that fact alone already prepares Seidou for a harsh match, Seiseisha has something to prove and will undoubtedly be playing with everything they got from the first inning. 

  
  


It’s a tiring match and ends up being a good mixture of a battle of endurance between the pitchers and the batters. Seidou uses their pitchers relay in the order of Furuya, Asada, and Eijun. Furuya’s starting game has gotten much better and stable over the years and he’s now more reliable. Asada does amazingly well in being able to throw the batters off with his insane, and now slightly more refined, curveball. Eijun, being the ace of the team as well as the Captain, does well as a closer. Okumura called for a great mix of his numbers and throwing off most of the batters with his many Change Ups and his Revised Cutter at the most unconventional of times. 

  
  


In the end, Seidou kept Seiseisha to only four runs with them having five, thus ending the semi-finals match and heading onto the finals. 

  
  


Seidou Vs Komadai Fujimaki.

•••

It’s a battle of wills, who has the unbreakable confidence. 

  
  


Kazuya can feel the thrumming of anticipation and suspense throughout the Hanshin Koshien Stadium. It’s thrilling, and getting to see his boyfriend and old team dominate all the way to the finals makes him prouder than he’d ever actually admit. 

  
  


At his sides are Chris, Kuramochi, and Ryousuke, all taking time off to come and see their kouhai possibly become koshien champions. 

  
  


“Let’s go find a seat towards the Seidou cheering section, I think I see a bunch of blue shirts over the left dugout.” Chris says, wanting to see if he can get a catch of Eijun before Miyuki does and the game starts. Seeing how much the young southpaw has grown in just a short 3 years doesn’t astound him as much as he thought it would. Chris had seen the drive and motivation to get better from the southpaw from the start, well once they had been on better terms to be more accurate. He would love to be able to catch for Eijun again one day, for more than their three innings when Eijun was still green behind the ears and trying to plant his feet on a more permanent pitching style and Chris had a severe shoulder injury, not able to give his 120%. Chris knows it’s probably not going to happen besides a simple game of catch between the two of them, now that Eijun and Miyuki are dating and have plans of going to the same college and getting drafted into the same professional team right after. As happy as he is for his two closest friends, his heart hurts just a little at the thought of not being able to catch for the one person who gave baseball meaning to him again. 

  
  


Making their way to the Seidou cheering section and finding four seats next to each other turns out to be more challenging than it sounds. After some grueling minutes of fighting their way through the crowd and almost fighting for the seats, they finally get decent seats only a couple of rows away from where the Seidou dugout is. 

  
  


“Do you see Eijun? I messaged him but he won’t reply.” Miyuki asks the other trio, squirming in his seat and looking every way possible without standing up. 

  
  


“They’re probably still in the back room of the dugout with the coach, and I’m sure his phone is already put away in his bag.” Kuramochi responds, trying to settle Kazuya by putting his hand on his shoulder and pushing him down into his seat. “Sit still, dummy. We’ll have plenty of time to move during the actual game, tone it down. We can call his name once they do the 5 minute practice.” 

  
  


“Just look for Haruichi’s hair, Sawamura-kun and Furuya will usually be right behind him. I’m betting we will hear them before we see them.”

  
  


“You’re probably right so I’m not gonna bet against you and lose the few bucks I have on me.” Kuramochi snorted, he’s learned his lesson one too many times when betting against Ryou-san. 

  
  


Kazuya seems to relax at the familiar banter, opening his mouth to add to the conversation when a loud “Yes! Yes! Yes” echos around the Seidou dugout. 

  
  


“I think I found him.”

  
  


“No duh, Miyuki.” Kuramochi rolls his eyes but a grin starts forming on his face at the predictable pitcher. 

  
  


With a wide smile forming on his face, Kazuya stands up and cups his hands around his mouth, making a makeshift speakerphone, “Eijun! Up here!”

  
  


The best friend trio freezes at the yell, heads shooting up and looking every way until they finally set on the group of their senpai. Eijuns eyes light up at the sight of his boyfriend, “Kazuya!” He brings his hand up to wave sporadically when he catches the rest of the group, “Kuramochi-senpai! Onii-San! Shisho! You guys came!” 

  
  


“Of course we did stupid, you better win this game! You and Furuya and Asada!” Kuramochi jests back with a smirk. 

  
  


“Haruichi, I expect at least a home run from you.” Ryousuke adds, the expectation sounding more like a threat from him.

  
  


Haruichi shudders, thinking he’ll never get used to how intimidating his brother sounds, “H-hai Nii-san!” 

  
  


Chris smiles from his spot next to Miyuki, turning his head to the fellow catcher and seeing him staring at Eijun with stars in his eyes. Shaking his head slightly, he nudges Kazuya with his shoulder to snap him out of it. “Are you not going to say anything to him, Miyuki?”

  
  


Shaking his head softly, Kazuya keeps staring at Eijun as if it was just the two of them in the whole stadium, “He knows I want him to do good for this game, and besides, I talked to him yesterday after they won the semi-finals so I already said what I needed to for today.” 

  
  


Nodding, Chris takes his seat along with the rest of the group, the game starting in a couple minutes. 

  
  


Kazuya keeps his eyes on Eijun until he’s back under the dugout, who in turn, turns back to the rows of seats where the audience is and waves at Kazuya with a big gummy smile before disappearing. 

  
  


A retching sound brings Kazuya back to the rest of the world, looking at his left to Kuramochi. Raising an eyebrow at him he asks, “Can I help you with something Moch’?” 

  
  


“Yeah, stop being gross with Sawamura.”

  
  


“We literally waved at each other.”

  
  


“It was all in the eyes Miyuki! The eyes!”

  
  


Before he could respond with a similar childish response, the announcer starts to announce the starting lineups for both teams, Seidou on the defensive first, thus beginning the Spring Koshien Finals. 

•••

The first three innings go much the same with both sides being scoreless. Some walks had been allowed in the first inning but the second and third had been three up, three downs. Hongou Masamune seems to not be at his best game for once and Seidou plans to use that to their advantage. 

  
  


Much like Seidou’s pitcher relay in the previous match, Kataoka had put Furuya as the starter and was to pitch until the fourth inning, with Asada coming in right after and playing until the sixth, and Eijun playing the rest of the match.

  
  


It wasn’t until the bottom of the fifth inning where a run had finally been recorded. At one out, Kanemaru was up and had gotten onto second base when he had hit a rare meatball from Hongou and hit it into left field, hitting the wall. Haruichi, with the looming promise of scoring a home run by the end of the game to his brother, was up next, and with the title of cleanup also surrounding his thoughts he knew he only had one option. After hitting fouls after fouls and tiring the pitcher out as much as possible, Haruichi relaxes his muscles, aiming for the next pitch regardless of if it would be a strike or foul. Hongou throws the ball as if all of his power is behind it, a slider, Haruichi digs his feet firmly into the ground and swings, it goes deep into right field, it’s going, and it’s gone. Haruichi had managed to score a two man home run, quite possibly the first to ever score a home run off of Hongou Masamune. 

  
  


The cheers from the Seidou dugout and cheering squad is deafening, the shouts of Kanemaru and Haruichi’s name being the only thing anyone can hear. 

  
  


Unfortunately the next two batters get out, giving them the three outs needed. 

  
  


Komadai got their moment to shine by scoring in the seventh inning. Eijun and Okumura shut down every other batter that goes up, not allowing even them on base. The eight inning goes with both sides not scoring. 

  
  


In their final inning, with Seidou up by one run and Komadai in their last chance to score, the tensions are high and everyone, whether you are on the field or in the stands, can feel it. 

  
  


When they are at two outs and Komadai’s cleanup is finally up to bat, Okumura calls for a time out. 

  
  


Eijun looks at his catcher with a questioning look on his face when he makes his way to the mound,  _ Why did he call a timeout? _

  
  


“What’s wrong Wolf boy? Is something wrong?” 

  
  


“Please stop calling me that captain.” Okumura saus exasperatedly. “And no, I just needed to confirm what you think the best pitch would be to strike him out. I thought it’d be better if I just called a timeout then do all of the signs and have you shake them.” 

  
  


Snorting at how Okumura is, Eijun gives a deep belly laugh before calming down and thinking over the catcher's question.  _ What pitch sequence would work best against the cleanup, who has gotten a hit on almost everything he’s thrown? _

  
  


“Well, no fastballs for sure, he hit those too cleanly. I’m pretty sure he has the timing of my change up down decently so I think my splitters, normal and revised, would be good to use along with my cutter. Just try and find the best sequence you think we should do and I’ll follow your lead!”

  
  


“Hmm, I was thinking the same thing. Okay, I think I’d like to start with the revised cutter, number seven. From there we can see how he’s reacting and timing things.” 

  
  


With a smile, Eijun pats Okumura on the shoulder, “Sounds good Okumura-shounen! Lead the way!” 

  
  


A growl escapes from Okumura’s mouth before he leaves the mound and heads back to home plate. Bowing at the Umpire and batter for taking long he fixes his mask back into place before dropping into a squat. Holding up his mitt when the batter gets into position and signaling for number seven. 

  
  


After getting the nod from Eijun and waiting for the ball to hit his mitt, all Okumura could think of was how he’ll never get tired of seeing the fire light up in Sawamura-senpai’s eyes when he’s on the mound. It makes him want to do his absolute best and call the best game possible. 

  
  


Winding up his arm and bringing his leg high into the air, Eijun releases the ball. The batter gets ready to hit, blinks, and the ball is already behind him. It seemed to have disappeared within the second he had his eyes closed. 

  
  


“ **Strike!”**

  
  


“Nice ball!” Okumura says while throwing the ball back. The batter either wasn’t prepared for the pitch or he doesn’t have the timing of the pitches down as well as we thought he did.  _ Never underestimate an opponent Koushuu. _ Not wanting to give the batter the chance to relax and focus even more, Okumura decides to call for number eleven, the splitter. 

  
  


Another nod from Eijun before he’s already winding up and releasing the ball. 

  
  


The batter swings but ends up missing by no more than an inch or two. 

  
  


“ **Strike Two!”**

  
  


Frustrated, Komadai’s cleanup takes a step out of the batter's box to take a couple practice swings. He doesn’t know why he can’t get the timing down, he hit these pitches earlier in the game didn’t he? Taking a deep breathe he goes back in, takes a firm stance and keeps his eyes on the pitcher. 

  
  


The next two pitches are the splitter, both going into foul territory and a little too close to the in play line for comfort. 

  
  


Deciding to stop using the splitter and focus on getting the last strike, Okumura signs for the revised cutter again. 

  
  


Nodding without hesitation, always so trusting of his catchers and ready to follow, Eijun places his fingers in the correct positions on the ball, taking a deep breath and thinking,  _ Just one more out, one more!,  _ before winding up one last time. 

  
  


The ball is thrown, the batter keeps his eyes on the ball, it gets closer and closer, he swings and makes contact with the ball. It flies high into the air before landing into Eijun’s glove. 

  
  


“ **Out! Game set!”**

  
  


The stadium seems to be deathly silent for what feels like minutes to Eijun but is only seconds before the roaring of the crowd comes back at full force. For the first time in years, Komadai Fujimaki was knocked out of their reigning title of champions. For the first time in years, Seidou High School took over Koshien and won. They became the challengers no one thought they were anymore and turned out more fearsome than expected. 

In between his daze and coming back to reality, Eijun realizes he’s in the middle of a group hug. There’s not a dry eye in sight with tears streaming down everyone’s faces, the heightened emotions finally settling and forming into one giant ball of relief and happiness for Seidou. 

  
  


“We did it! Eijun-kun! We won Koshien!” Haruichi yells against his chest, squished in the almost dog pile of a group hug. Eijun wraps his arms around his small pink haired friend's shoulders, before looking around at everyone standing on the mound with him. Furuya is at his left shoulder, head against his with a tremble coming off of his shoulders, signaling to him that he’s crying. Kanemaru, Tojou, and Takatsu are on his right side, Asada, Seto, and Okumura are in front of him in their own mini group hug and Yui and Masashi are also to his left. The coaches are still near the dugout, being the professionals they have to be in the public eye but crying just as hard as the students. 

  
  


The overwhelming pride he has for being at Seidou soars even higher at watching all of them cry. They all helped him so much, them and his senpai’s. 

  
  


Miyuki…..

  
  


God how he wished Kazuya had gotten a chance to experience this with Seidou, with them as the main battery, with him. 

  
  


**“Komadai Fujimaki and Seidou High School, please line up.”**

  
  


With a bow and handshakes on a good game and a job well done, Spring Koshien concludes with a new winner, a new team ready to defend the title no matter what. 

•••

After clearing out of the dugout and suffering through the many interviews required as the new champions of Koshien, they head to the bus to go back to the hotel before leaving back to school. 

  
  


Walking back to the bus with Haruichi and Furuya in tow, they stop at the yelling of their names. All turning around they see Kazuya, Chris-senpai, Ryou-senpai, and Kuramochi-senpai jogging towards them. 

  
  


Eijun drops his bags and immediately starts running to the group, specifically to one person. 

  
  


Kazuya and Eijun meet in the middle with a slight  _ oof  _ at how fast they ran into each other. Eijun’s arms wrap around Kazuya’s shoulder, squishing his face into his neck, while Kazuya wraps his arms around Eijun’s waist in a tight grip, pulling them together as closely as possible. 

  
  


The rest of the group meets up around them and off to the sides, giving the couple their moment alone together after such an emotional win. 

  
  


During the hug Kazuya brings a hand to the back of Eijun’s head, softly caressing the soft hair. Pulling out of the hug slightly to look at Eijun directly, he brings both hands to cup the pitcher's face, rubbing his thumb on Eijuns cheeks. 

“I am so proud of you Eijun, you were so amazing out there.” 

A sheen of tears gloss over Eijuns eyes at the comment, emotions still running high from the game and having praise from one of the most important people in his life doesn’t help with not crying. 

“That means so much to me Kazuya.” Eijun goes on, trying to get everything out before he breaks down. “Thank you for teaching me, thank you for encouraging me and never giving up on me. I wish you could have experienced that, you and the senpais. If only I could have been like this last year or sooner.” 

“The only reason you’re like this now is because of how you got here sunshine. You learned little by little and now look at how amazing and reliable you have gotten. Thank you for thinking that we should have been on that stage, part of me believes it too, but getting the chance to get to Koshien is an unbelievable thing in itself. I’m so grateful that I ever had the chance to attend.” Leaning forward and kissing Eijun’s forehead, Kazuya continues. “Don’t worry about me or the senpai’s baby, you guys won Koshien! How amazing is that? Don’t dwell on ’what if’s’ Eijun, just focus on the now, okay?” 

Lips pressed tightly together to stop them from quivering, Eijun nods. 

_ Kazuya is right, _ Eijun thinks,  _ focusing on the ‘what if’s’ isn’t going to change anything that’s already happened. All I can do is look forward and appreciate the present, it’s filled with so many things still waiting to be discovered. The past is fine but the future is still ahead of me, with Kazuya right by my side every step of the way.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I’m sorry if the game wasn’t what you thought it would be but that is the best of my abilities right now 😅 
> 
> Will I ever decide between calling him Miyuki or Kazuya? We may never find out 😌 
> 
> (Fun fact~ The bookshop they go to is based off of The Last Bookstore! I’ve been to it before and it’s really so cool. Sadly there’s no cafe in it but it’s still amazing!) 
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will be up so please be patient with me ☺️💛 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. It’s all an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring and Summer of Eijun’s last year of Seidou with Miyuki at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get a chapter out! I was having trouble feeling satisfied with it and I’m still not really happy with it but oh well! 
> 
> Happy Misawa day! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Time passes quickly after winning Koshien. Practice for the upcoming Spring tournament takes quick priority as well as keeping up with classes. Eijun and Kazuya, as much as they had wanted to see each other during their time apart, find that there is rarely any time to talk on the phone with one another, let alone hop on an hour train ride to either of their schools. Practice and homework take up too much of their time to allow for anything else but the time they need for meals and sleep, which Kazuya admits to skipping when the homework is tough. 

It’s hard, it’s sad, it’s frustrating…. but they make it work. 

The adoration and fondness they feel for one another is too much to allow this long distance part of their relationship to dig a rift between them. 

The Spring tournament goes by quickly, the games as hard to play as ever with everyone seeming to improve each match. Seidou begins to doubt their ability to make it to the finals when versing Ichidai but come out victorious in a game that really was too close to call.

The finals then consist of the fated rivals of Inashiro vs Seidou. It quickly becomes another game that is neck and neck from the first inning. Once a run is scored, the three outs that are needed are not far behind, both teams not allowing a large lead in the score. Both teams stay tied all the way until the top of the ninth inning. Seidou is up to bat with one out, Haruichi on second with Okumura in the batter's box. Okumura fouls off every pitch given to him, Akamatsu Shinji’s pitching is starting to waver after a whole game and Itsuki’s calls are starting to become more predictable the more they get cornered. Foul after foul, Shinji finally throws a meatball. Okumura swings with his whole body, a resounding ‘clang’ echoes around the field. The ball soars over the mound and shortstop with ease, over the outfielders and disappearing behind the wall. Cheers are heard throughout the stadium at a change finally happening, especially so close to the end of the match. 

A home run secured Seidou with a two point lead, leaving the score at 8 to 6, by the time the Shinji/Itsuki battery got the last two outs. Eijun and Okumura struggle with getting the first out, the Inashiro batters determined more than ever to get someone, anyone, on base and give them a chance. 

This game reminds Eijun much of his first time playing Inashiro in his summer as a first year, on the mound and feeling the high of the game from being in the lead against their main rivals. When Chris-senpai and all his upperclassmen were still on the team, victory so close they could taste it. A taste that ended up dulling their awareness and causing them to lose a devastating loss. Eijun had been so sure he had it, he had been doing fine the whole time he had been on the mound, but the pressure to do good as a first year had gotten to his head, making him overthink every movement the batter did. Miyuki had tried to help but he hadn't seemed to notice how Eijun was acting, not when they didn’t know each other as well now.

Eijun can feel those same overwhelming emotions taking over now, even as the Ace and Captain of the famous Seidou High Baseball team the nerves never go away. Taking a deep breath, Eijun motions for a time out to Okumura, who startles, knowing he doesn’t call for timeouts often. Okumura faces the Umpire, calling for the timeout before taking his mask off and jogging up to the mound. 

“What is it Senpai? Is something wrong?” The catcher interrogates once he’s in front of Eijun. 

Shaking his head at the question Eijun responds, “Nothings wrong Okumura-shonen, I just needed to take a breather for a moment. Do them with me?”

Exhaling in relief at nothing being physically wrong with the southpaw, Okumura nods. Firming their feet on the dirt on the mound, Eijun and Okumura take deep breaths, arms going up with every inhale and down with every exhale. Matching their breathing with one another, they do this for almost a minute before Eijun straightens up, a small smile gracing his face.

“Thank you Okumura, I needed that. I feel so much better now!”

“Anytime senpai, focus on my mit.” Okumura nods, tapping Eijun’s chest with his glove before jogging back to home plate. Bowing at the Umpire and batter, Okumura gets back into his catching position. Making eye contact with his battery partner, Eijun feels lighter. The nerves still there but not as suffocating as they were becoming. 

While Eijun had managed to calm down, allowing them to get their second out, Inashiro’s batters seemed to have a stronger will. 

Persistence on hitting any pitch seemed to flow through the rival team. Pitch after pitch got hit with fouls before eventually ending up with a runner on second and first thanks to some off pitches and a failed double play. With the pressure building up once more for the Ace and Captain of Seidou, Inashiro’s cleanup batter, Itsuki Tadano, was up. A chance to turn the tide around only steeling their resolve. 

After hitting the first couple of pitches leading to nothing but fouls, balls, and a strike, Itsuki takes a deep breath. Focusing on nothing but the pitcher in front of him. A pitcher who has grown so much in the last three years, climbing the ranks as the relief pitcher all the way to Ace and Captain. He’s truly a remarkable opponent and being in a similar position as him - having become the starting catcher, captain and cleanup of the esteemed Inashiro was a daunting task - makes him feel proud that he could be considered on the same level as Sawamura Eijun. 

Eijun’s arm whips back, pitching a crossfire pitch that Okumura had called for. Itsuki’s calculating eyes stay on the ball, not blinking once in the few moments it takes to reach the catcher. The rival catcher counts the moments in his head, timing needing to be perfect. Once the ball had reached home plate it broke at an odd angle, and usually that break alone would make the batter hesitate.

The reverberation of a metal bat hitting the ball shatters that assumption along with Eijun’s laser focus, eyes going wide at the sound of his pitch getting hit instead of settling snuggly into a mit.

The ball seems to fly on for forever in the silence of the stadium, both sides holding their breath for an outcome that they can cheer for, finally hitting the scoreboard with a loud ‘Boom’. The noise wakes up the crowd and the teams, screams of cheer and groans of disappointment come together in unison. The three man homerun had just turned the game around, now being 9 to 8 in Inashiro’s favor. 

Eijun’s hat hides his eyes, disappointment and frustration evident in the frown on his lips. 

Okumura frowned at the floor, he had felt so sure that they wouldn't have been able to hit the Crossfire pitch. Shaking his head, Okumura decides that what's done is done and there is no use dwelling on it right now, they still have a game to finish. Looking up at the southpaw, dreading to see a defeated expression, he is shocked to see nothing but determination at the forefront of his eyes. Disappointment and frustration lingering just like it would for any pitcher, but the fire burning in those eyes drowned it all out. 

Eijun’s first two pitches on the last batter ends up hitting Okumura’s mit with a hard smack much like Furuya’s pitches. The anger and frustration the southpaw holds being released with each pitch thrown. The southpaw’s fastball causing a pop-fly to third base gets the last out, achieved easily enough with Eijun’s emotions running high but calm all at once. 

“Game set!” The umpire yells out once the last out is caught. 

Seidou has lost to Inashiro yet again, in a very similar manner as the team before last. 

It doesn’t feel good. 

Okumura and Eijun stand together on the mound after the lineup for a good game played had happened. Eijun reaches to take his hat off, tipping his head toward the sky with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths of the cool spring air. 

“We’ll get them in the summer tournament Okumura. I’ll allow no runs and no one on base, they won’t get a chance to even think about scoring. We’ll make it to Summer Koshien, we have to.” 

Okumura thinks that’s probably not going to be easy, but who is he to deny the wishes of his reliable battery partner and Seidou’s own Captain Ace?

“Of course we will senpai.” 

•••

Shortly after the Spring Tournament, during one of their FaceTime sessions, Kazuya tells him the news that the University teams will be starting their tournament soon. Kazuya had made starting catcher for the Waseda team, their last main catcher graduated the previous year, allowing the spot to be open to anyone working hard enough for it. If hard work and talent was any way to get a spot then it was inevitable that Miyuki Kazuya was the one destined to get that spot. Kuramochi-senpai, who ended up going to Waseda as well, also ended up making the starting shortstop, for the same reasons as Kazuya. The proudness he felt for his senpai’s when told in that moment felt even larger than usual. 

  
  


Eijun tried his best to make his games but they usually ended up falling on a time where practice was happening or it was too close to one of their own games. Finally though, there’s a chance for Eijun to go to one of his senpai’s games, it falls on his day off and it couldn’t have been timed better. 

  
  


His way to the stadium is uneventful, passing time by people watching and texting Kazuya. The catcher telling him where a good place to sit would be and where to meet after the game. A little before Eijun arrives at the stadium, Kazuya stops texting him, and he assumes that he is busy with the team now. Wishing him a, “ _Good luck Kaz! ( ˘ ³˘)♥_ ” before putting his phone away as well. 

Buying his ticket and getting a drink before going to find a suitable seat to cheer for his boyfriend and senpai, Eijun makes his way down the stairs to the lower seats. Being in the stands really sets in just how big this stadium is to Eijun. “Kazuya and Mochi-senpai get to play all of their games here….. that’s so cool.” Eijun whispers to himself. I could be playing here next year…, he adds as an afterthought. 

Finally finding a seat with a perfect view of the field and close to the Waseda dugout, Eijun sits down and brings his phone back out, snapping a picture and sending it to Kazuya. 

  
  


** Sawamura Eijun **

_1:00 pm_

_ [img attached] _

**_Senpai! I’m here!_ **

****

**_I got a good seat too!_ **

**_You and Mochi-senpai better score all home runs today! Good luck <3 _ **

  
  


** Miyuki Kazuya <3 (つ▀¯▀)つ **

_1:02 pm_

_**Sunshine! I’m glad you made it here safely.** _

_**I’ll see if I can find you when I get onto the field.** _

_**And thank you Ei, I’ll make sure to pass on the message ( ఠ_ఠ )** _

  
  


Smiling down at his phone at the nicknames Kazuya had started calling him since they started dating, he gets distracted by a group of squealing fangirls. When he turns and looks at them, a couple of rows behind him, he notices they’re all wearing Miyuki Kazuya jerseys or reping his number on their cheek with face paint. 

Tilting his head in curiosity at how they’ve gotten those jerseys and almost getting up to ask where they got them so he could get one too, his ears decided to start picking up on their conversations. 

“Did you see how he looked last game? When he got that double play from home to second base? He’s so cool!” 

Eijun smiles, hell yeah my boyfriend is cool.

“I was too distracted by his face and thighs if I’m being honest. He looks so intense when he’s batting, it’s so attractive. Don’t even get me started on his thighs. Bless whoever created the Catcher position.” 

Eijun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, O-okay, I can agree with that statement but what about his baseball? Surely they’re here for the baseball he plays and not just because Kazuya is attractive? 

“I wish he didn’t play catcher so we could see his face more. I mean I’m not mad about seeing him from behind, with good thighs comes a good ass.” 

Eijuns quickly decides enough is enough, so he turns around in his chair to face forwards, face red from being flustered and mad. How dare they limit Kazuya to being just a pretty face on the field to stare at. He is proud of Kazuya for being so popular and getting the recognition he deserves but do they really have to be talking about his boyfriend like that? _The baseball Kazuya plays is so fascinating to see and all they can think of is when can they get a chance to stare at his face again! I-I mean, he does have a lovely face, and thighs and as- NO EIJUN!_

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out, because he is a pure boy thank you very much, he hears his name being called from the field. Lifting his head up, he catches sight of Miyuki and Kuramochi-senpai waving at him from the Waseda dugout. Thoughts of the girls behind him are quickly replaced with thoughts of seeing his Kazuya and Senpai.

Jumping up from his seat and racing down the last few isles to the fence separating the field and stands, he ends up right in front of them. 

“Hey Sawamura! How have you been? Finally found time to come down and see a game huh?” 

“Mochi-senpai! I’ve been good! Just pretty preoccupied with practice, games and homework, same as you I’m guessing. How about you?”

“Good, keep up the good work Sawamura. Especially since you’re a third year now! Don’t want Coach Kataoka to have to bench his ace player because of bad grades. Although I'm sure Furuya would love tha, kyhahah!” Kuramochi laughs at Eijun’s cat-eyed look at the mention of his rival stealing his ace number. “But yeah, it’s been the same with both of us. Practice and homework is really all we do or have time for.”

Turning his eyes onto Kazuya to ask him next, he finds himself being stared at already. A beautiful mix of brown and amber eyes staring at him with all the fondness in the world. 

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Eijun whispers, “Hi Kaz.” Reaching down, over the fence, to hold onto Miyuki’s hand.

Grasping Eijun’s hand in his own, Kazuya smiles softly and whispers back just as softly, “Hi Eijun.” 

Looking between the two boyfriends in mild disgust and a little bit of irritation, Kuramochi rolls his eyes, “Okay you guys, I know you haven’t seen each other in a while but let’s not make me third wheel at our own game okay? I’ll go get ready for the game while you guys talk. I’m expecting more conversations with you after the game though Sawamura!” 

Smiling gratefully at his senpai, Eijun just nods his head enthusiastically, “Will do Cheetah-senpai! Please forgive this Sawamura Eijun!”

Huffing out a sigh, Kuramochi walks away back to the underground dugout to stretch and get his mitt. 

Looking back down at the catcher, who’s still looking at him, he leans down to be eye level with Kazuya. “I know we’ll talk more after the game but how have you been? Have you been resting enough? Eating all your meals?” 

“I’ve been good, school for the most part is easy enough, just a lot of work. Practice is more grueling than Seidou but you get used to it quickly. As for resting and eating…. that could be better if I’m being honest.” Kazuya finishes sheepishly, knowing he’s going to get an earful from his boyfriend just for that last sentence. 

Mouth about to open to take in a deep breath of air for his lecture is suddenly cut off by a kiss. Eyes that were wide open softly fall shut at the press of lips against his own. The kiss ends fairly quick and Eijun is left with nothing to say but a glare focused on Kazuya. Kazuya laughs at the look and just says, “I’ll do better, don’t worry. It only happened a couple times when there was a big paper or project due okay?” 

“Fine, but after the game we’re getting you a big meal okay? And then we can go nap at your place before I have to head back to Seidou!” 

“Deal. Now I have to go back to the coach, the game is starting, I’ll see you after okay?” 

“Okay, good luck out there Kaz!” Eijun leans back down to kiss him before straightening up and walking back to his seat. 

When he gets there he notices the group of girls being quiet and staring at him with open mouths. Eijun smiles a wide grin at them before sitting down in his seat. Before long the game starts and he cheers the loudest in his section for Kazuya and Kuramochi. 

The match seems to go by pretty fast, both sides not giving up but Waseda having a clear upper hand for this game. In the first four innings alone, Waseda scores a total of ten runs, while the opposing school only has four runs. The game was called in the seventh inning with Waseda winning 12-6.

After cheering for the team when they had lined up and made their way to the dugout, Eijun waved at Kazuya and Kuramochi before starting to head down to their meetup spot. Finding the locker room is fairly simple and fast so Eijun leans against one of the walls and goes on his phone to play a game while he waits. Many people from the Waseda team pass by, some looking at him in confusion, wondering what someone dressed in everyday clothes was doing down there. 

“Sunshine!” Kazuya yells as he walks out of the locker room with Kuramochi in tow. 

The groups of Waseda players still close enough to Eijun dropped their mouths open in shock, “Did Miyuki just call someone ‘sunshine’?” 

“This isn’t a dream is it? This is real life?”

  
  


Eijun starts jogging over to his senpais, “Kazuya! Mochi-senpai!” He brings them into a hug one by one, Kuramochi first and Kazuya last, “Congratulations on your win! You guys were amazing!”

Kazuya keeps a hold on Eijun’s waist, bringing him into a kiss that’s probably a little too intense for the public. Though that doesn’t stop Eijun from returning it just as intensely. 

Hands suddenly shove Eijun and Kazuya’s faces apart, Kuramochi stepping between them, a disgusted look on his face that seems to always be present whenever the couple does anything couple like.

“OI! None of that, do that on your own time.” Throwing his right arm across Eijun’s shoulder, Kuramochi starts forcing them to walk in the direction of the exit and to whichever restaurant he’s chosen. 

Kazuya snickers, not even feeling slightly mad at being pushed apart by Kuramochi, inconveniencing the shortstop is more than enough a great alternative. He jogs to catch up to them, ending up back at Eijun’s right side. Reaching out to grab his hand and tangle their fingers together, Kazuya makes sure it stays out of Kuramochi’s line of sight, not wanting his friend to take hand holding from them as well. 

•••

The trio make their way to a ramen restaurant nearby and wait a couple minutes to be seated, seeing as a lot of people had the same idea of going there after the game. Nothing like good ramen after a game, Eijun guesses. 

They end up at a table next to a window, Kuramochi sitting on one side with Eijun and Kazuya on the other. After placing their orders they fill the silence with small talk, catching up on what everyone has been up to and Kazuya and Kuramochi’s schedules for school and baseball. When their meals arrive there’s a lull in conversation as everyone digs in, hunger winning over the want of catching up. 

Halfway through the meal Kuramochi slurps a noodle into his mouth and chews before asking, “So, Eijun, have you gotten any scouting offers yet since Koshien? I know Miyuki got a whole bunch after and I got a few as well, Universities and Pro teams. With you being the Captain and Ace you should definitely be getting some, with the added bonus of you guys actually winning the tournament.”

“I’ve gotten a couple so far I think? I haven’t really been paying much attention to them whenever Takashima-san tells me about it.” Eijun takes a sip of his drink, thinking on what to say next before responding, “I just want to focus everything on the summer tournament, it’s my last one with Seidou and I want to go as far as we can.” 

Kazuya hums, “That’s understandable, it’s what I did too. There’s no point in making a decision when you’re distracted by something else.”

“True, but it’s nice to know what schools are interested in you no?” Kuramochi points out.

“Both of you have valid points but yeah, it’s just not something I’m focused on right now. The school year started not that long ago, I don't graduate until March anyways. I have plenty of time to go through them.” Taking a bite of his ramen, Eijun continues, “Besides, I’ve already decided what school I want to go to. Looking through the scouting offers would just be for Plan B anyways.”

  
  


Kuramochi looks shocked, “What school did you decide on already?” 

A delicate blush rushes over Eijun’s cheeks, looking down at the table, with a whisper he replies, “Waseda…” Lifting his head up, he turns to look at Kazuya on his right, rattled-ness gone and replaced with determination, “I decided I want to go to Waseda and be in a battery with Miyuki Kazuya again.” 

Kazuya’s eyes go wide, the flush from Eijun transferring over to him, “Y-you want to go to Waseda for me?” 

“Of course I do, don’t you remember before you graduated? How I cried and said I wanted to form a battery again? I want us to become one sooner rather than later so I’m aiming for Waseda, a scholarship preferably, but if I have to test into the school then that’s okay too.” Kazuya’s mouth drops open in shock and bewilderment, Eijun continues on, “ Worst case scenario is me not getting in to Waseda, having to choose another school and waiting to become a battery in the Major Leagues, giving us an even lower chance to make that dream possible.” 

  
  


Kazuya looks like he’s trying to find the words to say but isn’t able to find any. All he can do is grab Eijun's face and bring him in for a chaste kiss, remembering just in time that they’re in a restaurant. Pulling back, Kazuya rests his forehead against the southpaws and mumbles, “You’re the best, I don’t deserve you.” 

“You’re stuck with me sadly.” Eijun jokingly retorts, voice just as soft and eyes just as loving. 

“As much as I love being the third wheel here and seeing you be all lovey-dovey, please wait until I’m done eating so I don’t throw up. Thanks.” Kuramochi pitches in, voice sounding annoyed but his expression gives away how happy he is for his two best friends. “Also wow, way to exclude your other best friend out of the equation for going to Waseda Sawamura.”

“Ahh! I'm sorry Mochi-senpai! If I get into Waseda then I’m glad that you’ll be there too, you know that!” Eijun gives his best puppy eyed look, hoping to placate his senpai.

Kuramochi huffs, mumbling an almost inaudible “I know” before going back to his food. Eijun and Kazuya share a soft smile before following his lead and returning to their lunch. 

The rest of the meal goes by as fast as it does when friends are having a good time. Walking out of the restaurant the trio splits up once they reach Waseda grounds, Kuramochi going back to his place to get some homework done and Eijun and Kazuya heading to the catchers place for some alone time before Eijun has to go back to Seidou. 

Walking hand in hand on the way to Kazuya’s apartment, he asks, “I know I’ve sent you a ton of photos of the place but this is the first time you’ll be officially seeing it in person right?”

Eijun nods his head, swinging their hands in excitement. “Yep! I have a gist of what the layout is like but it’ll be nice to have an actual place in mind now!” 

Smiling at his sunshine’s antics, they continue on their way for a couple more minutes before reaching the apartment building. “It usually only takes about 10 minutes to reach the campus grounds so it’s in a good spot. I’m glad the university gave this one to me, I don’t know what if so if I had one of the farther apartment buildings.” Kazuya shakes his head, already thinking of the amount of tardies he’d get for his morning classes. 

“Yeah, it is! You love sleeping in so if you got one of the farther ones you’d be late all the time!” Eijun exclaims, not knowing that he was on the same track as his boyfriend. 

Heading up a couple flights of stairs, Kazuya mentions that the elevator has been out since before he had even moved in so bringing his luggage and some furniture in had been a nightmare. 

“You’d think that for such a big university, that they would be able to afford fixing an elevator.” Eijun huffs as they climb farther up. 

“Yeah well, I think they have more pressing financial matters to attend to then one of the apartments they rent out for students.” Kazuya guesses, stopping at the door leading to floor number five. He pushes the door open, leading Eijun all the way down the hall until they arrive at apartment 518. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Kazuya unlocks the door, stepping in and stepping to the side to allow Eijun to come in as well. “Welcome to my home for the next four years.” 

Walking through the front door leads them into a small entrance area, just enough space for a shoe rack, a mirror on the wall and a spot for Kazuya’s sports bag. Moving from the front door takes them directly into the open kitchen on the left, containing only the necessary appliances with some counter space and a nice amount of cabinets. The living room is on the right, a couch and television with a small coffee table in between and a bookshelf pushed to one side of the room. On either side of the television are doors, the one on the left leading to Kazuya’s room, and the one on the right leading to the bathroom. 

Eijun walks around, taking in everything and how Kazuya had set things up. Noticing some pictures on the walls he smiles when he sees pictures from their first dates. We need to update those soon, Eijun thinks. 

“So… what do you think?” Kazuya asks, sounding nervous for a reason Eijun can’t think of. 

“I love it, it’s small but not a suffocating kind of small y’know? It’s not like you have a lot of things either so it doesn’t feel crowded and even more small!” 

“Yeah, it’s not much but I like it….” Kazuya adds, “Like I said it’s close to campus, not too far from the baseball field. It’s a fairly quiet building too so I’m not sure if the people here would appreciate you screaming all the time.” 

“W-what do you mean, Miyuki Kazuya?!” Eijun huffs, arms crossed, “You told me all that stuff already, what are you trying to say?” 

Kazuya takes a deep breathe, a blush going across his face at the thought of whatever he was going to ask, “I’m trying to say that this is a good apartment and I have room for more things and that I want you to come and live with me if - no when - you get into Waseda. Even if you don't go to Waseda, it’s close enough to all of the other universities that you could still live here no problem. ” 

Eijun gapes, not expecting this question to arise. It is a good idea though, he thinks. It’s everything he said it is and getting to live with Kazuya for the next three years sounds like a dream. Although… 

The southpaw brings his hand up to his chin, tapping a finger against his mouth. “Will Waseda be okay with me living here if I don’t go here?” 

“I mean, I won’t tell them if you don’t tell them.” Kazuya cheekily says, “They never check up on the place though if that’s what you’re worried about Ei. I don’t think they’d ever find out.” 

Pondering for a minute, Eijun makes a decision, “I’ll live with you MIyuki Kazuya! On one condition!” 

Kazuya shoots him a confused look before it develops into a smile, “And what is this condition you speak of sunshine?” 

Eijun moves forward, wrapping his arms around Kazuya’s shoulders, Kazuya’s hands coming to rest on his waist. “The condition is that you ask the school to fix that elevator because I don’t know if I‘d make it after intense practices.” 

A relieved smile breaks out across the catcher's face, “Hmm, I think that sounds doable, sunshine. Enough people have complained that it shouldn’t be that hard to accomplish, I think.” Resting his forehead against Eijun, Kazuya quietly voices out, “Do you really want to move in with me? You’re not just saying that you will just to be nice right?”

“Kazuya, when have I ever done something that I didn’t want to do just to ‘be nice’? You know me and you know how I am, I truly would love nothing more than to live with you and get to wake up next to you. We’ll get to see each other so much more often too, all I can think about are positives with this arrangement Kaz.” 

Heart and mind placated at his boyfriends words, Kazuya tilts his head down and places a soft kiss on Eijun’s lips, taking in the warmth from the pitcher and thinking how he’s going to get to experience this everyday, not just a couple of times a month, if they're lucky. 

Kazuya can’t wait until next March gets here.

  
  


One more year Eijun, one more year.

•••

April and May pass as if they never happened, too busy to take time to breath and take in the nice weather. 

Eijun’s 18th birthday goes by with a simple phone call from his family and a video call from Kazuya. Simple but fulfilling enough to get by. He misses his family like crazy and can’t wait till he’s able to see them again. Hopefully they’ll be able to make it to one of their summer games. The same with Kazuya, the last time they had seen each other was after the first game Eijun had seen him and Kuramochi play. They had both underestimated how much work was put into college level classes and baseball. But Eijun wasn’t too worried, sure they missed each other like hell but considering summer was almost here meant that there was only a little more than half a year left until he could move in with Kazuya. 

  
  


There’s a pep in Eijun’s step the rest of the day at the thought. 

•••

Summer comes at full speed and full heat for everyone in Japan. It’s relentless sun burns down on everything and everyone with no remorse, making you sweat just by standing outside. Practice for Eijun and Seidou doesn’t let up with that small detail, not with the Summer Tournament coming up in the next week. 

Coach Kataoka, who has been running them through fielding practice for the past 30 minutes, calls for a water break. “Take a 5 minute break and then start practicing your swings. Pitchers and catchers get in the bullpen when you’re done.” 

“Hai!” Everyone yells back, we’ll mostly everyone. There’s a couple first years that, including Himekawa and Komi-kun that Eijun remembers helping out last tournament, that are gasping for breath after taking huge sips of water. 

I should probably say something to them about taking it easy with the water…… Nah, they’ll figure it out!, Eijun thinks, remembering when his own senpai made him learn the hard way and shivering at how much that sucked. ….Okay, maybe I’ll let them know. 

“Remember to not overdo it on the water everyone! It’ll just make you feel sick when we start moving again.” Eijun says over the other first-string members, making sure his voice is loud enough to reach the players that are sitting further away as well. 

There’s a chorus of “Yes Cap’n!” from the first and second years and a “Look at you being a good senpai, ‘Wamura!” from Kanemaru. 

Glaring at his friend slash unofficial tutor, he yells “I’m always a good senpai Kane!” As an afterthought he mumbles “In fact I’m a great senpai!”. After making sure everyone is hydrated and cooled off from the heat, practice resumes. Individual training is typically kept for the last part of practice, so Eijun and Okumura go to the bullpen and meet up with Furuya, Yui, and Asada. 

Eijun and Okumura work on his numbers for a good hour, making sure everything is being pitched well and that Eijun himself is feeling okay before calling it a night for dinner. 

He couldn’t wait for the games to start and show everyone just how much Seidou has grown and can beat Inashiro. 

•••

Eijun’s favorite thing about opening day of tournaments, besides actually getting to play baseball, would have to be seeing all of his friends and rivals from other teams. Running into Yakushi’s Todoroki Raichi, Mishima Yuuta and Akiba Kazuma was fun and exciting as always, the rivalry between Yakushi and Seidou growing more and more every year and sure to carry on even after. Inashiro’s semi-new battery of Tadano Itsuki and Akamatsu Shinji grow more fearsome each time they play together, if their loss against them in the spring tourney was anything to go by. 

Seidou wins their matches easily enough, a few called games and a few too close to call games sprinkled in and Eijun has a better feeling about this summer tournament than the spring or last year's summer tourney. The semi-finals was between Yakushi and Seidou, it was a game that had everyone on the edge of their seats. Furuya had started as usual with Asada in the middle innings and Eijun taking the mound as closer. Yakushi had taken the lead in the fifth inning and it wasn't until the seventh inning where Seidou had managed to turn the tides on them. As much as Yakushi had tried, Seidou remained victorious, thus sending them to the finals to meet their fated rivals, Inashiro. 

Kazuya had told Eijun that he would be able to show up to their final game against Inashiro, adding to Eijun’s excitement. I have to do good if Kaz is watching me! I’d never hear the end of it otherwise! 

Though losing Narumiya Mei as their ace had been a huge blow to Inashiro’s defense, Shinji Akamatsu has been filling in the big shoes left behind very well. Already going on a path like his senpai is allowing him to grow like crazy, in Eijun’s opinion. Becoming a starter soon into his first year and already the ace by his second, it’s as if Narumiya never left. Itsuki, having had the chance to be a battery partner for Mei, has grown so much as a catcher that Eijun’s starting to think he could rival Kazuya. He’s honed his instincts for the game in such a short amount of time it’s phenomenal. 

If the Yakushi vs Seidou game had people on the edge of their seats then the Inashiro vs Seidou game had everyone out of their seats. Play after play left both sides screaming, one out of happiness and the other out of frustration. No battery would allow anyone on base, just like what Eijun had promised Okumura. 

No runs, no one on base, no pitching for contact….just strikes or the occasional pop fly that would get hit. Okumura should have been shocked at his senpai for being able to hold up that promise but in reality, if anyone could do it it would be Sawamura Eijun. His concentration for every pitch and the absolute confidence he has in himself is an honor to see in person, let alone be the one to catch for him. Okumura thinks he can understand why Miyuki-senpai had been so protective of the pitcher's time when he was at Seidou. Experiencing something like Eijun isn’t so easy to walk away from or share. 

At the top of the seventh inning, Seidou up to bat with Eijun in the batters box, the scoreless game turns on its head when the southpaw had managed to get a perfect hit off of a curveball pitch from Akamatsu. Time seems to stand still while the ball goes flying, Eijun takes off sprinting to the bases, not worrying about where the ball is heading unless he hears one of the umpires call “Out”. By the time Eijun makes it to first base the crowd goes wild… 

Sawamura Eijun had just hit a home run.

Slowing his pace to a jog around the bases, Eijun is baffled beyond belief. He knows he had gotten better at batting but good enough to hit a home run? A wide and toothy smile breaks out across his face, he wishes he could see Kazuya’s reaction. He better give me a kiss for that after the match, Eijun thinks. 

Touching back on home plate, Eijun finishes his jog once he’s back at the Seidou dugout. Hands slap at his back and ruffle his hair in congratulations for hitting a home run. 

“Nice going Sawamura! Only took you three years to get decent at batting but it did you good!” Kanemaru says, honestly proud of his friend. 

“You were amazing Eijun-kun! It was just like we practiced!” Haruichi exclaims from beside him, Furuya nodding along sleepily from his spot in the shade. 

“Captain-senpai! Amazing, we knew you could do it!” 

Feeling a burst of warmth go through him at his friends and teammates being proud of him, Eijun smiles before getting ready to go back out onto the mound. 

The Inashiro battery gets the three outs quick, shutting down the possibility of any more runs occurring from Seidou. 

Eijun’s home run ended up being the only run scored the whole game. By the time the ninth inning comes around and the three outs are achieved by both sides the game is over and called. Eijun had kept Inashiro not only scoreless for nine innings but had also managed to score a home run off of them. 

  
  
Eijun had kept his promise and Seidou High is going to Summer Koshien for the first time in years. 

•••

After lining up and bowing to Inashiro, Eijun thanking the fellow third years for their hard work and strong wills, Seidou then moves back to their dugout, lining up once again to thank their cheering squad for the neverending support. Eijun, as the captain of Seidou, yells his thanks to the crowd, before looking back up in search of Kazuya. Spotting him fairly quick a few rows above the dugout - How did I not see him? - Eijun moves his arm up to wave at him when he notices the people standing next to him. Dropping his hand in shock, he screeches “MOM? DAD? GRANDPA? Why didn’t they tell me they’d be here?!” 

Not noticing how the rest of the Seidou members had covered their ears, staring at him with wide eyes, Eijun books it back to the backroom in the dugout, getting his stuff together quickly so he can go see his family. Making sure to get permission from Boss to go on ahead of the team to go see his parents, he starts booking it once he gets the okay, as long as he’s back on the bus before the intended time of departure. 

Even though he had just finished playing a very taxing game, the rush of getting to see his parents, grandpa and Kazuya had him running faster than he had the whole game. Grabbing his things he sprints out of the back room and out into the crowd, finally turning the corner he spots them waiting at a pillar close to one of the exits.

It’s his mom that sees him first, she starts jogging up to him, wrapping him in a tight hug the second they meet. He has had a growth spurt since his second year and is now taller than his mom and dad, towering over his mom by a decent amount and his dad only by an inch or two. Eijun wraps his arms around his mothers shoulders, taking in the warmth from her hug while her arms around his waist squeeze him tight. It feels like it's been so long since they’d seen each other in person that all he can do is take in her presence and feel that she’s here. 

“Mom,” Eijun croaks out, feeling more emotional than he thought he would seeing his family again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have looked for you or something...” He trails off, not quite knowing what he would have done but thinking it would have been nice to know. 

“Kazuya-kun wanted it to be a surprise!” His mom states, turning the blame on not telling him to her son's boyfriend, “He called us the other day and said you had made it to the finals again, thanks for telling us by the way Eijun, and that you had been missing us so it would be a good surprise if we came down and saw you play. Since it’s also your last tournament we were going to come down anyways and cheer you on but it ended up working out anyways!”

Turning to face the rest of his family, Eijun looks at Kazuya, a bright red blush on his cheeks while he gapes at them, shocked from being thrown under the bus so quickly. Eijun notices his dads and grandpa’s smug smiles out of the corner of his eye. The whole Sawamura family seems to enjoy lovingly picking on Kazuya. Giving his mother one last squeeze, he makes his way to his dad and grandpa, giving them quicker but just as warm and loving hugs, he’d really missed them so much. Facing Kazuya, Eijun gives him a playful glare, letting him know he was only pretending to be upset at being surprised. Finally, after months of seeing each other only through a screen, Eijun and Kazuya tightly hug one another. A weight seems to be lifted off of their shoulders at the feeling of being together once again. Eijun hides his face in Kazuya’s neck, mumbling how much he had missed his Kaz. 

He feels a soft smile form on Kazuya’s face from where it's pressed onto his head, a quiet and gentle “I missed you too” is mumbled before a gentle kiss is pressed on the same spot, full of affection yet hidden away for just the two of them while in the presence of others. Eijun shivers, the feeling of Kazuya's kisses never fails to make him melt on the spot. 

“Thank you for bringing them here, I appreciate it so so much Kaz.” Eijun whispers, overwhelmed by the tenderness he feels for his boyfriend. 

“You don’t have to thank me for this, I knew how much you’ve been missing them so I only suggested that they come down. I’d do anything for you Sunshine.” Kazuya admits, allowing a moment of his devotion to shine through. Who can blame him, Kazuya thinks, with a boyfriend as sweet as Eijun it's only understandable that he deserves the whole world and nothing less. 

“You’re too sweet.” Eijun groans, he falls more and more in love with this man every second they spend together. “Wait, when did you get my moms phone number?” 

“Oh, it was when we visited them during winter vacation. She gave it to me before we left for my dad's house, said to use it whenever I needed anything or if I just wanted to chat. Your dad’s and the house phone number as well.” Kazuya rubs a free hand on the back of his neck, bashful at how Eijun’s family has been treating him as if he has been a part of the family for forever. 

Eijun doesn't think there's a sentence that could make him as happy as the one Kazuya had just admitted. Thinking that his boyfriend and family would get along well was one thing, but actually seeing and hearing it on his own was a feeling he couldn’t even hope to describe, it transcended happiness.

Ending the hug and pulling away but keeping each other's hands laced together, they turn back to the other Sawamura’s, who are all looking at them with affectionate smiles, happy that their Eijun had found someone who looks at him as if he had created the very galaxy they live in. 

“Eijun, I know you have to get back to the bus soon so we can’t really talk but are you free this weekend? We’d like to take you and Kazuya-kun out to eat and catch up!” Eijuns dad says, wanting to spend more time with the two boys. 

“Oh, I should be able to! I’ll ask Coach to see if anything is planned or if we have a rest day this weekend. It’s Thursday so I’ll let you know by tomorrow if we can or not!” Eijun exclaims, crossing his fingers for a free day. 

“Great! That sounds good honey, now why don't we walk you back to your bus. I’m sure you have to head back soon.” 

The southpaws shoulders drop, remembering that he can’t just sit and chat all day with his most favorite people. “Ah, yeah… we should. Don’t want the Boss to send Haruichi and Furuya after me, or worse Kanemaru and Okumura.” What a nightmare that would be, Eijun shudders. He feels Kazuya’s thumb brush back and forth on his hand, comforting him in a quiet yet effective way before pulling him along.

Chatting on the way to where the Seidou bus was parked made the time pass by even faster than normal, Eijun was sure it usually felt like forever when walking around the stadium, not minutes! Seeing the familiar blue and white uniforms let them know they had arrived at their destination. 

Spinning around to face his family, he gives them tight hugs, whispering “I love you’s” to them. Saving Kazuya for last, Eijun gives him a tight hug as well, savoring the warmth of the hug just in case they don't get a chance to see one another this weekend. Making sure their faces are hidden from view of his parents, Eijun reaches up to hold the back of Kazuya’s neck, bringing him down to kiss him. He’s been deprived of Miyuki Kazuya kisses dammit, Eijun thinks, If I want to kiss my boyfriend then I should be able to kiss him!

Savoring the quick kiss, Kazuya pulls back, not wanting to get into it with his boyfriend's parents less than 2 feet away. The catcher reaches up to hold Eijuns cheeks, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbones. “I forgot to say it earlier but I'm so proud of you. Your game play today was phenomenal and your home-run made me so incredibly proud. You’ve come so far from only knowing how to bunt, it’s unreal.” 

A giggle escapes Eijun, the praise he had forgotten he had wanted from Kazuya had just been received either way and he was ecstatic. “Thank you, I had a promise to keep but I also wanted to impress you. I’m glad the outcome was me hitting a homerun and not getting struck out.”

Kazuya releases a snort, “I’m glad that’s not what happened too.” 

Eijun’s about to respond when a call of his name from where the bus resides snags his attention. Bringing his phone out of his pocket he sees that the time the bus is scheduled to leave is only a couple minutes away. Sadly sighing, Eijun pockets his phone and turns back to everyone. His parents and grandpa are smiling at him, knowing he has to go again but are happy they got to see him after so long. 

“Get going Eijun, call us later when you find out if we can see each other this weekend okay?” His Grandpa announces, having Eijun nod along to his request. 

Finally letting go of Kazuya’s hand, which never gets easy, to start walking back, Eijun yells over his shoulder, “I’ll talk to you guys later! Keep your phones near you! Kazuya, I’ll call you later too okay?” 

Shouts of confirmation are heard in reply, making Eijun smile. 

Once they had returned to Seidou, the exhaustion from the game and the overwhelming feelings after had finally taken its toll on everyone. Luckily, during the celebration dinner, Coach Kataoka had announced that this weekend would be a free/resting weekend in celebration of winning the Summer Tournament. In other words, Eijun would be able to see his family and Kazuya again very soon. 

He went to bed that night a whole lot happier than he already had been.

•••

Summer Koshien is a whole new world compared to Spring Koshien, Eijun finds out. 

Not only is the weather so much harsher and unforgiving, everyone has been on Furuya and Okumura watch, but the crowds and press are double the size. The competition is just as hard though and Eijun appreciates that. 

Their games in the first few rounds come and go with no problems, uneventful but just as fun for the simple reason of it being a game of baseball. For as long as it takes to get to Koshien, with all the training and practices and games, it seems to fly by with the blink of an eye. Eijun wishes time would stop, just for a moment, so he could properly get his fill in of the atmosphere that surrounds them, an atmosphere that is exclusive to koshien. It’s his last ever Koshien and he’s not quite ready to let go of it, not ready to let go of high school baseball and all that it has taught him. Not ready to let go of Seidou and everyone he’s come to know and love. 

He doesn't know how all of his upperclassmen had done it, three years of hard work and non stop practicing being left behind to move on to other things. People you see everyday turn into people that you occasionally message or get to see, it makes him sad and even more desperate for time to be merciful, just this once. 

But that’s just it isn't it?

All this work isn’t being left behind, it’s coming with you to go and grow even more than what we thought was possible. It’s allowing everyone to grow as a person, to experience a part of the world that is now available to us through adulthood. Sure, there are plenty of reasons to be scared and wish time would slow down or stop for a moment, it’s fast, it’s new, it’s scary… but what we consider our normal now was once new and scary, and yet we adapted and made our lives as they are. Just because this chapter is ending doesn't mean there isn't a next one, it just means that we have to start writing our own beginnings, our own adventures, and our own endings. 

It’s scary, Eijun thinks, but so exhilarating that as sad as he’s going to be when this story is done, he’s so ready to start planning his next one. 

  
  


He has a pretty good idea of where his next story is going to start too! In a small, yet cozy, apartment building that’s a six minute walk from Waseda with Miyuki Kazuya, - who had started his own chapter just a little sooner than Eijun had - at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there wasn’t a lot of Miyuki and Eijun moments so I’ll make sure to overload you with them next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ´･ᴗ･` ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank you for reading this one more time haha! I also wanted to give a shout-out to my friend Mal, without her I probably wouldn’t have posted this let alone write it so thank you so much Mal, you’re the best <3
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter I’ll try and post some updates there! (@starrynghtkuroo)


End file.
